


A Place Called Home

by waywardmoeyy



Series: A Place Called Home [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Mention of break up, Misha Collins/Reader Smut, Misha Collins/Reader angst, Misha Collins/Reader fluff, homeless Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: In an attempt to leave your past, and ex-husband behind, you leave sunny California for Vancouver, B.C. Sure, you’re living in your car during the frigid winter, and don’t know a soul in your new city, but anything is better than your old life San Diego. Everything seems to be looking up after your first day working as a set assistant of the hit show, Supernatural. That is, until Misha Collins learns about your current housing status, and offers to help. Will bunking down with the gorgeous actor spark a flame between you two? Or ruin the relationship before it can even begin?





	1. Chapter One

You finished applying your lipstick in the drop-down mirror of your car. You pursed your lips together, spreading it. There. It had been several months since you had even worn lipstick, or makeup for that matter. So, the thick mascara, thin line of liquid eyeliner, and peach colored lipstick was an incredibly foreign feeling.  
Once you’d finished up the last touches on your ensomble, you slipped your small makeup case back into it’s place, under the armrest between you and the passenger seat. You then leaned back and slipped the large, navy blue blanket over the rest of your belongings, just in case someone peeked through your back window. The last thing you needed were your new co-workers learning that you were living in your car.  
Nothing was going to stand in your way of earning a living. Not if you could help it. This was your new start, and you were going to fight like hell to keep it going.  
After smoothing your blouse, you lifted yourself from your car, and headed for the large, warehouse-like building with a number four marked on the front. Your legs wobbled beneath you. It wasn’t Hollywood, but it was still a filming set. You clutched your lunch bag, with your small backpack slung over your left shoulder, and just stood there in front of the front doors. This was it. This was the shooting location for one of your favorite shows.  
Supernatural.  
You nearly fainted when you got the call on your cell phone informing you that you had landed the job as a “set assistant”. The pay was more than you were making working as a cashier at The Grinder coffee shop at the mall back home. This may have even be enough to earn you a real roof over your head.  
You shook your head and refocused. You were finally here, ten minutes early on your first day. You had spent the night in the parking lot of an abandoned building less than a mile away, just to make sure you would get there on time.  
Your fingers wrapped around the round doorknob and began to turn it, before the knob suddenly turned faster than you intended. The door swung inward, revealing a tall woman with curly brown hair.  
“Oh! I’m so sorry.” She gave you a once over before peering down at the clipboard he clutched in your left hand. “You must be Y/N! Welcome, welcome! I’m Kathleen, one of the set managers. I’ll show you were you can put your things, then give you a tour!”  
You just stared up at her, stunned for a moment, before silently nodding. “Sure. Thank you,” you muttered in just a little more than a whisper. You followed her into the enormous building, trying your hardest to fight the intense case of the butterflies in your stomach.  
After dropping off your belongings what felt like miles away from the entrance, you followed Kathleen out to the gigantic main room. A frenzy of people shuffled in every imaginable direction, causing your mind to spin. Voices echoed off the vaulted ceilings, muttering incomprehensibly into walkie talkies.  
“So, I’m going to have you start by watching a few set changes, then I’ll have you jump in. I’ll let you know that no two set changes are the same. You may be moving a piece of furniture for the director, or you may be resetting a piece of glass. Some of the scenes happen here, and others happen outside of the building.” She pointed to one of the sets as it was going up. “We have a scene over there in ten minutes. I’ll have you watch them set up.”  
You just nodded. “Sounds great.” You tried your hardest to sound excited, because you really were. But, you were more terrified than anything. You wanted—needed—this job. And you couldn’t afford to fuck everything up.  
“Hey,” Kathleen whispered softly, placing her hand on your shoulder. “We won’t let you drown. It’s a lot to take in, but everyone is pretty nice here.” She chuckled as she pulled her hand away. “Just watch out for Jared and Misha. Even the set crew is fair game for their shenanigans.”  
Holy. Fucking. Shit.  
You had totally forgotten than Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins, and Jensen Ackles were going to be breathing the same air as you soon. Sure, you got the butterflies from the mere fact that you were working on the set of Supernatural, but it never fully sank in.  
You just needed to make sure you didn’t melt into the floor when they finally came onto the set.  
“Y/N!” Kathleen shouted from the set. Shit. You hadn’t even noticed that she had walked away. You scurried over to her and a younger woman she was talking with. “Y/N, this is Sara. She has been working with us for a little over three years. I’m going to have her be your mentor, since I can’t always be around.”  
“Hi.” You extended your hand and smiled. Sara returned the smile and shook your apparently freezing hand.  
“Hey!” Sara’s voice was higher pitched than Kathleen’s, and even more chipper. But, at least there were two people you could lean on, and both of them seemed reasonably nice.  
“Sara!” a male voice called from several yards away. “We’re rolling in three!” You turned towards the voice, spotting an older man tapping his watch. Your gaze held in that direction as your body began to shake. It wasn’t anything to do with the man. He wasn’t remarkable in any way. It was the man standing behind him.  
Your eyes locked on a pair of light pink lips as they curled into a devilish smile. The adorably pointed nose just above them crinkled, making your stomach swirl. Misha Collins was standing just a few yards away from you, and you were moments away from entirely losing your shit.  
“Y/N?” Sara asked. “You ready to—oh. Yeah. That’s probably the hardest thing to get used to.” She chuckled as she turned you away from Misha, forcing you to face her again. “I get all sorts of fangirl crazy on the inside when they even look my way. Especially around Jensen. He’s a fine piece of work.” Sara cleared her throat. “But, we need to focus. We can’t let their beauty distract us.” She turned back towards the set, which looked pretty damn real to you. Then, she slipped behind a fake wall, motioning you to follow her. “Remind me to tell you how I reacted the first time Jensen ever said anything to me. Let’s just say the sounds that left my mouth weren’t exactly words. It was more like the world’s worst impression of an angry pterodactyl.” She winked, then picked up her clip board.  
You chuckled. “How do you deal with it all? The pressure of being around them, and the demands of the directors? It all seems so overwhelming.” Your questions were honest as you stared at her, pursing your lips. You were sure that you looked like a deer in headlights, but that’s exactly how you felt. And, you weren’t going to feel any better from hiding it.  
Sara smiled sweetly. “It’s hard. There are times when you feel like screaming, especially twelve or more hours into the day. But, it’s worth it. We are all if big team, a big family, and we are all equally important. We have each other to lean on.” Her words soothed you, which is what she seemed to be aiming for. The sense of closeness seemed pretty apparent as you glanced around the room at everyone. The set crew was chatting as they finished the last few touches on the scene. The directors and supporting crew were laughing together. And, as Misha and Jensen walked towards the set, they tapped a few of the supporting crew’s shoulders, giving them a friendly smile. Everyone seemed to have each other’s back. And, that fact alone eased a lot of the pressure in your chest. Maybe, just maybe, you had found the biggest stepping stone towards your new life.


	2. Chapter Two

It was almost eleven at night before your crew set up the final set for the night. There was no doubt that the actors were going to be there for at least another hour. Well, judging by Jared’s playful mood, maybe even longer.  
Your first day had been the most stressful, fantastic day you could remember. You learned so much, with a comfortable cushion of new friends you had quickly made. It was true that everyone was like a family there, holding each other up as they worked towards a common goal. Something about it made you already feel safe, like you had someone looking out for you.  
You grinned from ear to ear as you unlocked your car, and lowered yourself into the front seat. The inside of your car was only slightly warmer than the frigid night air outside, but at least there was no wind. You lifted the large blanket that covered your back seat, and grabbed your favorite sweatshirt from the top of the pile. It was from the SPN LOVE campaign, and it was the last gift your ex-husband gave you. Honestly, it was the only thing you kept from him. But, that didn’t mean you couldn’t love it as much as you did.  
After slipping your blouse off, and quickly wiggling into your fleece pajamas, you slid the sweatshirt over your head. Your seat slowly warmed beneath you, and you snuggled onto the soft, gently worn fabric. It would take a while, but the air of the 1995 Honda Civic would eventually warm up enough for you to finally fall asleep.  
A smile returned to your lips as you recapped the events of the day. This is where you wanted to be for so long, utilizing the film degree your ex-husband had thought was so useless. You were finally getting your life back. Sure, it would be a long process, but you were well on your way to a bright future, one you finally convinced yourself that you deserved.  
Day three was your first day off the regular filming set. You were out at a local diner, setting up a scene with Jared, Jensen, Misha, and a few single episode actors. There wasn’t a whole lot for you, Sara, and Bo to do, other than shift a few things around.  
Sara had explained that you were there for back up more than anything. She mentioned that it was usually either just her, or Kathleen who joined the rest of the crew when they filmed outside of the main grounds. But, since you and Bo were both new hires, they wanted all three of you to see what it was all about.  
“Seriously, there was one day where all I did for nine hours was move plates around. Then, at the next outside scene, I was laying props and broken glass in different places every few minutes. It really varies. And, now that we have you two, we can all take turns leaving the main set.” Sara tried to keep her voice a whisper as the filming commenced in front of you. You heard her, you knew you did, but you were too distracted for very much to absorb.  
“Hey, newbie!” One of the directing crew members shouted. An older man smiled at you as he motioned you over. “Come on over. Wanna see what it looks like through the lens?” Rich, who was busy chatting with the cast, glanced back and smiled as he watched the man lead you to one of the main cameras. “Just don’t look at Rich. Your eyes might start to bleed.”  
“Hey!” Rich shouted back, making an adorably insulted face. Your eyes glanced just a bit to his left, catching Misha as his sweet smile slowly faded. Man, was he gorgeous. Sure, he was about a decade and a half older than you, but a girl could dream.  
You stared at the small screen in front of you as the actors prepared for the next take. The only thing you could focus on were those bright blue eyes shining in the glare that peered through the window. Even on the slightly fuzzy screen, the icy blue glimmered like nothing you had ever seen.  
“Action!”  
You stiffened as you were pulled out of your little daydream, and lifted your head. You watched as Jared, Jensen, Misha, and another actor walked through the scene.  
It had taken five different cuts, mainly because Jared kept making Misha laugh, but the scene was finally done just before sunset. You, Sara, Bo, and two other team members piled into one of the vans that would bring you back to the main set building. You crammed yourself between Sara and Bo, sinking into your seat for the twenty-minute ride back.  
“So, I heard you are new to Vancouver. Where are you from?” Your body stiffened at the questions. Sure, you hadn’t really had the time to ask each other more personal questions over the last few days, but the sudden inquiries caught you off guard.  
“Um, I’m from San Diego. Born and bred.” You forced a smile. You didn’t consider yourself shy, but you definitely on the reserved side.  
“What brings you to sunny ‘ol Canada?” The playful sarcasm in her voice did nothing to ease your anxiety. You just stared forward as you chose your next words wisely.  
“Um, I got divorced a little over eight months ago, and I’m just looking for my fresh start.” It wasn’t a lie.  
Sara turned to you with a look of shock on her face. “Oh wow. That’s quite a life change.” She smiled sweetly. “I hope you’re staying somewhere safe, and close to work.”  
Your body stiffened even more, but you tried to remain calm. “Yeah. I’m safe. And close to the set.” You chuckled lightly, trying to discreetly divert your nervous energy. You just prayed that you could get back to the set a little quicker, and get away from the questions.  
**  
You slipped your favorite hoodie over your head and sighed. Tonight was a heck of a lot colder than the night before. So, you decided to let your car run for just a few minutes. You debated leaving the parking lot, even though you had been parked on the outskirts, away from other cars. After Sara’s questions, you were nervous that someone would find you.  
But, you just wanted to get warm first. Fifteen minutes into your car running, your car began to shudder a bit. It wasn’t unusual for your car to shake a little when it idled.  
Just as you sat up in your seat, your car made a strange, almost coughing noise. Then, it died. Well, fuck. You turned the keys in the ignition, but got nothing.  
“Shit,” you muttered as the car quickly began to cool. According to your cell phone, it was almost ten at night. It survived you driving to the local fast food joint, and driving back. It even idled for a few minutes while you ate dinner. But, apparently that’s all the life it had left.  
You sat there for a few minutes, contemplating your next move. You couldn’t tell everyone that you had been parked out there for almost three hours after you left the set. But, you also needed to find somewhere warm to stay. You could call a cab, but you didn’t have enough money to stay anywhere for very long. And pay day was still a little ways away.  
Three taps on your window made you nearly jump out of your skin. You turned to see a silhouette of a man hovering down, struggling to peer through the dusty window. You rolled the window down, barely an inch, before you froze. The eyes staring back at you were so familiar. Icy blue.


	3. Chapter Three

Your eyes fixed on the blue eyes shimmering in the dim parking lot lights. Your breath hitched as you struggled to form a thought.  
“Misha?” you finally gasped, not moving your eyes from the man on the other side of the glass. The chilly night air was quickly filling your car, but you ignored it. Your only concern at the moment was what to say to him.  
“Hey,” he finally greeted you, “Y/N, right?” He tilted his head to he could talk though the open window slit. “I thought the set crew was off several hours ago?”  
You nodded. “Yeah. Um, my car died.” Holy crap, he knew your name.  
Misha pulled away a little as you cranked your window down a little further. A shiver ran though you as the cold air rushed in. “So you waited out here for three hours?” His voice was light and playful.  
“Uh, no. It actually just died. I-It’s a long story. I’m just trying to find out what to do next.” You peered over to your phone. “I’ll just call a cab. This thing needs to go to heaven anyways. It was just a matter of time.”  
“Are you sure you don’t just need a jump?”  
You shook your head. “No. The last time I jumped this thing, it nearly caught fire.” You chuckled nervously. “I’ll be fine.”  
“I can give you a lift to wherever you need to go. I don’t charge. You don’t even need to tip me.” Misha winked, making your heart skip a beat. He was so sweet. You knew that even before you started working there. But, right now, you just wished he would leave you there and walk away.  
“It’s okay. Really.” You stared up at him, hoping you sounded convincing.  
“Are you sure? I’m not a serial killer or anything. Okay, there was only one body, and the police haven’t found it yet.” You both laughed, and for just a second, you felt lighter. But, your heart sank again as Misha’s eyes shifted to your back seat. “Are those suitcases?” Shit. You hadn’t covered your stuff.  
“Uh, yeah,” you answered shyly. His eyes studied your two suitcases, and the small pile of empty fast food bags on your passenger seat.  
Misha’s brow furrowed. “You aren’t living in there, are you?” You just lowered your head in sadness and shame. Your worst fear had been realized, and you just didn’t know what to do. “Y/N, why didn’t you tell someone?”  
“I-I don’t know. I’m just trying to get back on my feet.” You looked back up at him. Your chest ached at the amount of concern on his face.  
“Well, this simply won’t do. One thing us crazy kids do on this set is look out for each other. I know you’re new, but you’re still a part of the family.” Misha smiled sweetly. “You’re staying with me, at least for tonight. My apartment is only one bedroom, but I have a pretty snazzy couch you can set up on for as long as you need to. I honestly don’t mind.”  
Your eyes widened at the offer. Was Misha Collins really offering for you to stay at his apartment? Holy double crap. You were surprised you weren’t a slushy puddle on the floorboard.  
“I don’t want to impose—”  
“You aren’t. I’m offering, Y/N. It’s really no trouble.” Misha curled his fingers around the edge of your window. “Grab your stuff. I’ll go grab my car. We’ll get your car towed to a shop tomorrow.” All you could do was nod and stare in awe. You couldn’t tell if you were insanely grateful, or insanely embarrassed. Both. Definitely both.  
**  
The whole thirty-minute ride back to Misha’s apartment was quiet, which made it much more awkward than you thought it would be. You felt like he didn’t know what to say to you. You hadn’t even gotten the chance to tell him why you were currently… homeless. But, that time would come.  
When Misha pulled into the parking garage of his apartment building, he let out a long sigh. You could tell that he was beyond exhausted. The darkening circles under his eyes proved that. But, you had a far different reaction to your new, temporary residence. Your body tensed as you watched the yellow garage lights flash by you, before Misha pulled into his designated spot.  
When Misha turned off the engine, you both sat there for a moment. You could tell that both of you were in a state of shock. Then, Misha let out a faint chuckle.  
“I’m not usually someone who brings strangers home.” His tone was half sarcastic, half serious. “Don’t be offended if you walk in, and my underwear is on the floor. I am a bachelor living alone, after all.” Misha smiled at you and winked, before sneaking out the driver’s side door. Your heart jumped, rendering you motionless for at least another thirty seconds. It wasn’t until Misha popped the trunk that you sprung out of your seat and rushed over to help him with your bags.  
When you finally made it up to Misha’s apartment, Misha entered first, turning the lights in the entryway on. He was holding your biggest back, which he carried over to the couch. You slowly stepped into the simple, yet elegant apartment. It was nicely kept, which surprised you a little because of the comments he was making minutes before. But, it was very clean. The foyer had a small table to the right, just large enough for Misha to keep his keys and sunglasses. The foyer opened up into the living room, which was complete with a three-cushion couch, and a recliner in the corner. A large, flat screen TV was directly across from the large couch, and in between them sat a light colored, wooden coffee table. It was cozy, but uncluttered.  
“You can set up there. Sorry I don’t have another room. But, I’ve fallen asleep on this couch more times than I can count. And, I have to say, it’s almost as comfortable as my bed.” Misha smiled. “I have a blanket and an extra pillow from when my brother came up to visit. I washed it. I promise. The only thing I ask is that you use a coaster on the coffee table. It’s handmade.”  
“Thanks, Misha. For all of this. You really don’t need to do this.” Your eyes locked on his. You watched him study you for a moment, before he shifted his gaze.  
“I wasn’t going to let you sleep in your car, in the cold.” Misha’s tongue flicked over his lips. “I wouldn’t sleep tonight knowing that you were in there, alone and freezing.” Alone? It was an interesting choice of words. But, you let it go, blaming it on his exhaustion. “I’ll go get you your stuff. The bathroom is down the hall, the first door on your right. Get comfy.” Misha’s lips curled into a half smile, before he turned, and headed down the hall.  
You leaned back, taking a seat on the couch. You couldn’t move, couldn’t even form a complete thought. So, you just sat there, your mind buzzing. The only thing you wondered was how you were going to be able to sleep that night, knowing you were in Misha Collin’s apartment.


	4. Chapter Four

A loud clank in the kitchen woke you from your light slumber. Your eyes shot open, quickly catching the subtle pattern of the sofa. You were facing away from the rest of the room, listening to the sharp sounds coming from the kitchen.  
Moments later, the distinct rattle of a cereal box sparked your interest. You were starving. The last thing you had eaten was what you had picked up from the fast food place the night before. The noise was enough to get you to roll over and stretch, before you lifted yourself from the couch.  
The moment you laid eyes on Misha, you froze. He was in a simple t-shirt and basketball shorts, exposing the vast majority of his muscular arms and calves. Hot damn.  
“It’s no continental breakfast, but you are more than welcome to have anything in the fridge or pantry. I have a pot of coffee going. Mugs are in the cabinet above it.” His voice was light and sweet, like he was talking to a good friend. There was a level of comfort in his stance that made your heart flutter. His concern for you was genuine. And, that was something you weren’t used to, especially from someone so well known.  
“Thanks, Misha. I really appreciate you letting me stay here. I’ll be out of your hair as soon as possible. I promise.” Your eyes instinctually fell to your feet.  
“Hey, I’m not worried about it. Like I said, you are welcome to stay here as long as you’d like. There’s no way you’re sleeping in that car again.” He rested the carton of milk on the counter. “You can have first crack at the bathroom. I don’t need to be in for another two hours, and I have a few emails to write. So, after you eat, it’s all yours.” And, with that, he grabbed his cereal bowl and headed for his room.  
You lifted yourself onto one of the bar stools that lined the kitchen island and sighed. There was no way you could eat now, no matter how hungry you were. Reality kept hitting you in waves, making you go from anxious to shocked to excited. Your stomach definitely was swirling. All you needed to focus on now was not looking like a total dork in front of Misha.  
**  
After your light breakfast and a shower, it was almost eight in the morning. You needed to be at the set by nine, leaving you and hour to put on a little bit of mascara, and find a ride. You plopped yourself down on the couch, and pulled out your compact mirror, resting it on the coffee table in front of you.  
You jumped at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Your gaze instinctually shot towards the sound, catching a figure as it left the bathroom.  
Holy shit.  
Misha’s bare shoulders stared back at you as he headed back towards his bedroom, sporting only a dark green bath towel low on his waist. Saliva instantly pooled at the back of your mouth as you watched Misha rush back to his room. Had he forgotten that you were there? Or did he not care? Sure, Misha made it known that he was someone with no shame. But, he now had a house guest. Most people would keep their daily habits discreet from their guests.  
But, again, this was Misha.  
Once you gained function of your brain again, your finished your makeup, and packed your bag. Misha emerged from his room, fully clothed this time, and made his way down the hall towards you.  
“Hey,” he greeted you softly. “I’ll give you a lift to the set.”  
You tilted your head. “But you don’t need to be there until ten.”  
Misha nodded. “Yeah, but there’s no point in you paying for a cab to get there, when we both need to be there today.”  
“Misha, you’ve done enough for me. I’m fine with grabbing a cab.”  
“I really don’t mind.” Misha smiled as he slipped his shoes on, and reached for his keys. “I can grab another cup of coffee, and they can get my makeup rolling early. I bet they’d be thrilled that I’m on time.” Misha scrunched his nose as he laughed, making you smile.  
“Well, if you insist, I’m not going to say no.” You smirked as you lifted your backpack onto your shoulder.  
“Good,” he retorted. Then, he grabbed his keys from his entryway table, and lead the way down to his car.  
**  
This car ride with Misha was very different from the last one. From the moment the two of you buckled your seatbelts, Misha was very chatty, mentioning the weather and your job. You made small talk about your first few days, and how it all went.  
“I’m glad no one is hazing you, yet.” His voice was playfully ominous. You laughed as you stared out the window, not trying too hard to hide your eye roll.  
“Well, they don’t know who their messing with,” you responded, making him howl a laugh.  
Then, there was a moment of silence between you, before Misha spoke again. “So, what brings you out to Vancouver?” There it was. The dreaded question was finally floating in the air. You really didn’t want to explain your whole story to someone you just met, let alone your biggest celebrity crush.  
“I just needed a change of scenery.” It wasn’t a lie. You needed a permanent change from your prior life. And nothing was going to get in your way, not even being homeless and broke.  
“Well, Vancouver is a pretty mundane, typical metropolitan area. Either where you’re from is horribly boring, or very painful.” When the fuck had this turned into a therapy session. Your body buzzed with anger at his nosiness.  
“Yeah, well, when you grow up somewhere, it gets boring. When you’re around something long enough, you get tired of looking at it.” You tried to hide the annoyance in your voice. “Even sunny San Diego.”  
“San Diego is beautiful, but I get what you mean. What’s precious to one is a daily occurrence to another.” You could tell by the tone of Misha’s voice that he sensed your frustration, and quickly let go of the conversation. “What have you liked about Vancouver so far?”  
You furrowed your brow as you thought. “I really haven’t been able to see much of it yet. But, the people are a lot nicer than back in California.”  
Misha nodded. “Yeah. It’s a pretty cool place.” Your gut sank as you listened to the concern in his voice. He suspected that you were hiding something. You could tell. But, he was leaving it alone, and you wanted to keep it that way.


	5. Chapter 5

Misha watched as Y/N walk towards Sara, smiling as she greeted her new coworker. She carried herself well for someone who up and left her hometown, knowing no one in the area. She seemed to make friends pretty quickly, and had an insanely contagious smile. He was amazed by her, and saddened. How could someone so warm and sweet end up sleeping in her car in a town where no one knew her name? Every inch of his skin was itching to help her.  
But that wasn’t what was drawing him to her. Even though she was hitting an obvious hard patch in her young life, she was right there when others needed her. She would never offer someone what she couldn’t give, but if she could help someone, there was no question that she would be right there for whoever needed her.  
He could see it in how she interacted with the set team, and even the directing crew. She smiled whenever someone approached her, and rushed to aid anyone who needed back up.  
Overall, she was the most beautiful soul he had ever seen. And, he knew that even before he formally met her.  
So, when he saw her in her car, and realized what was going on, he felt that it was his turn to help her.  
“Mish!” Jensen shouted as he approached Misha, breaking him from his thoughts. He sporting his usual cup of coffee. His free hand was shoved into his sweatshirt pocket, reminding Misha that the frigid air was nipping at his bare hands. He quickly shoved his hands into his pants pockets, and smiled at Jensen.  
“Hey, good morning,” he greeted his friend.  
“Hey. What’s with this whole story about you arriving to work with that new set hand?” Jensen wiggled his eyebrows as he sipped his coffee. Nosy ass.  
“It’s not what it looks like, at all. Damn, you can’t keep a thing to yourself without everyone here knowing about it.” Misha shifted his weight. “She was having car trouble. So, I drove her home last night, and picked her up this morning. It might be a while until her car can be fixed, if it can, so I offered to help.”  
Jensen nodded and chuckled. “Ah Misha, always more than happy to help the pretty ladies.”  
“Hey, I’m just helping a team member in need. I know you’d do the same thing.” Misha tried to play it cool as he white lied through his teeth.  
Misha’s gaze flicked back to her. He studied the way she laughed with Sara and Kathleen, her whole body leaning forward as she held her stomach. The jolly sound of her voice filled the immediate area, forcing a smile to Misha’s face.  
“Dude, did you even hear me?” Jensen blurted, waking Misha from his haze. Jensen spun to see what he was looking at, then grinned. “Man, you’re into her. You can’t deny it.”  
“She’s really sweet, Jay. I just think she’s gonna be a great addition to the team, maybe a great friend.” Misha shifted his gaze to Jared, who slowly made his way to them.  
“You don’t look at a friend like that, Mish. Just saying.”  
“Like what?” Jared asked as he popped up at Jensen’s right. He was dressed in character, sporting a small cup of coffee.  
“Misha’s got the hots for one of the new set assistants.” Jensen smirked as he crossed his arms.  
Misha just rolled his eyes. “I barely know her. She’s just a really nice person—”  
“I just caught him staring,” Jensen interrupted.  
Jared let out a hearty laugh. “Oh, dude. You’re staring already? You’re in deep, man. Do you even know her last name?” The truth was, he didn’t. He didn’t know much else other than where she was from, and what her first name was. There were so many questions floating around in his head. All he knew was he wanted to get to know her. And, he just hoped that she would eventually let him in.  
**  
You stood in the automotive shop, just past eight in the evening, staring at your poor car. Four-thousand dollars. Hell, the piece of shit wasn’t even worth half that. So, you were going to leave it there and sell it to the shop for scrap parts. They offered you three-hundred dollars for it, which you accepted with a frown. It was three hundred dollars more than you had before, but you didn’t have a ride.  
And, because of the divorce, your credit was shot. You probably couldn’t get a car loan if your life depended on it. So, you’d have to rely on cabs to get around.  
Or Misha.  
You really didn’t want to impose on his lifestyle. Being the attractive bachelor that he was, you really didn’t want to cramp his style. And a part of you knew that you couldn’t handle seeing him with someone else.  
Sure, Misha was your ultimate celebrity crush. You nearly fainted when you got the call from Kathleen, offering you the set job. But, you never in your wildest dreams thought you’d be sharing a roof with him.  
And, right now, your excitement was turning into concern. Was he being nice to you out of pity? Or was he really that nice of a person? Of course, your self-esteem believed the former. And, that theory made your stomach swirl with anxiety. You needed to figure out your shit quickly, before you became too much of a burden on him.  
Your phone rang beside you. Misha Collins. You stared at the screen for a moment, before picking up.  
“Hey,” you greeted him, trying to sound cheerful.  
“Hey, Y/N. What’s the prognosis?” His voice was cheerful and sweet. You could hear the distinct rumble of Jensen’s voice in the background, making you smile.  
But, you smile quickly faded as you thought about your car, or lack of one. “There’s no saving it. Everything is shot. I sold it for scrap, and now I’m just waiting for them to pay me.”  
There was silence on the other side of the phone for a moment. Then, you head Misha sigh. “I’m sorry, Y/N. That’s horrible luck.” His voice was soft, but oddly comforting. “At least you have a place to stay, and a ride if you need it. How did you get there?”  
“Kathleen drove me. She said that Sara, Bo, and Karlie had it covered. So, she brought me here to get this taken care of.” You sat down in one of the metal waiting room chairs and leaned back, letting out a deep sigh.  
“I’ll come get you when I’m off. It should be maybe forty-five minutes? I’m not in the last scene their doing, so I can get out of here soon. Then, how about some food?”  
Your eyes widened. Was he asking you out to dinner? You were sure it meant nothing, but you couldn’t help but feel anxious about the whole idea. “I can just grab something from the place next door. I don’t want to keep you out if you’re tired.”  
Misha chuckled. “It’s no problem. I haven’t eating since breakfast and I’m starving. I’m sure you must be hungry too. And, you deserve a good meal after all this bullshit.” Well, you couldn’t disagree with that.  
“Sure. That sounds good.” And, with that, you said your goodbyes. Now, your mind wasn’t focusing on your car. It was how you were going to be able eat in front of Misha.


	6. Chapter Six

You peered down at the menu of what Misha had claimed was his favorite diner. The moment your eyes caught the words grilled cheese, you were sold, and closed the menu. You looked up to see Misha’s bright blue eyes scanning his own menu, a light smile across his face.  
“And your grand decision?” he asked, not lifting his eyes from the menu. You chuckled.  
“Grilled cheese and fries. I haven’t had that in ages.”  
Misha nodded, then closed his menu. “An excellent choice,” he muttered in a strange accent. A laugh busted through his lips, causing you to laugh as well. Your eyes locked as you held one arm over your stomach, struggling to ease your laughter. But, the pure sight of Misha’s smile was so contagious, there was no use fighting it.  
And in that moment, you felt something you hadn’t felt in a very long time. It was a flutter in your chest. You knew it wasn’t from the nearly three cups of coffee you had that day, or from the stress of your current situation. None of that even mattered to you anymore. It was a very positive feeling, one you never thought you would feel again.  
You were falling for Misha.  
Yes, you had a celebrity crush on him. You, and hundreds of thousands of fans. But, this was something different. You were slowly getting to know the spunky, vivacious actor, and you loved everything you learned about him. He was sweet, funny, and genuine. You loved how he interacted with Jensen, Jared, Alex, and the entire set crew. He just seemed like an overall great man.  
“What’ll it be, hun?” the waitress practically shouted from your left. You jumped a little in your seat, then turned to her, wide-eyed.  
“Grilled cheese and fries, please.” Your words were short and breathy as your heart rate slowed again. You didn’t even hear Misha’s order as you calmed yourself. Then, the older woman left you side, once again leaving you alone with Misha.  
“So, why Vancouver?” he asked innocently, spinning his water glass in front of him. You squeezed your coffee mug tightly as your stomach tightened with uneasiness.  
You just stared at him. “I just pulled out a map and pointed. It’s far enough away from San Diego, but still close enough for me to see family from time to time.” You tried to keep your answers just detailed enough to, hopefully, satiate his curiosity.  
“Tired of San Diego?”  
“Well, when you grow up somewhere, you don’t see it the same way as people from another place. Sure, the beach is nice, and the weather is pleasant. But, it’s just another California city.” You pursed your lips, before taking a sip of your coffee.  
“So, you just picked up and left?” Misha tilted his head. The question seemed innocent enough, but he was starting to get nosy.  
“Uh, yeah. I just needed to get out.”  
Misha nodded. “Yeah, I can tell. No apartment lease or motel reservations. But, life brings us through some strange phases. As long as you surround yourself with good people, that’s what matters.” He wiggled his eyebrows, and you couldn’t help but smile.  
“That’s very true.” It was all you could say before you spotted the waitress, carrying your plates towards you. Suddenly, your mouth began to water. You were starving.  
“Oh, man. That looks amazing.” Misha slowly leaned over his significantly healthier looking sandwich, towards your plate.  
“Hey, if you ask nicely, I might give you a fry or two.” You narrowed your gaze. “Maybe.” Misha chuckled, then raised his eyebrows at you, giving you his best puppy dog face. You forced yourself to remain stoic, before busting out in laughter. “Okay, fine. But, only two.”  
Misha grinned as he reached over, grabbing at least six or seven fries. “Thank you!”  
“Hey!” you shrieked, pulling your plate away. “Thief!”  
The two of you laughed over your meal while Misha shared his ridiculous, and certainly exaggerated, stories of the set. He mimicked Jensen and Jared almost perfectly, always painting himself as the innocent victim. He was so full of shit, but you always enjoyed a good story.  
“And, before I knew it, a pie slammed into my face! It hit me with such force, I was almost positive the asshole had broken my nose!” he shouted.  
You gasped. “No! Not your nose! I’m so glad you were spared!” The two of you laughed again. You watched as his nose crinkled. It was one of your favorite things about him. His laugh was innocent, sweet, and ridiculously adorable.  
When the waitress came over and slid the check onto the table, you turned to her. “Um, is there a way to split it?”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Misha chimed as he reached over, and slid the narrow folder towards him. Then, he pulled out his wallet, and slipped a credit card into the slot. “It’s on me.”  
You narrowed your gaze slightly. “You’re already tolerating me staying under your roof. I don’t mind paying for my own meal.”  
Misha raised an eyebrow. “I’m more than tolerating you staying with me. It’s nice having someone there. Especially a lovely young lady such as yourself.” Was that a flirtation? No. Of course not. It couldn’t be.  
“Are you sure?”  
Misha smiled. “About paying for your dinner? Or that I’m enjoying your company?” He huffed a laugh. “Yes to both.”  
“Thank you, Misha.” You felt your cheeks blush as you lowered your gaze, suddenly feeling shy.  
Once the bill was paid, you followed Misha back to his car, smiling the whole way there. You barely knew the man. But, when you were with him, you felt more alive than you had felt in a long time. Perhaps even ever. You just hoped that the feeling stayed.


	7. Chapter Seven

Misha entered his apartment just behind you, closing the door behind him. He tossed his keys onto the small table and followed you into the kitchen. You could feel his eyes on you as you searched for a glass, and poured yourself some water from the tap.  
“So,” he started as he leaned against the counter, “did you enjoy our date?”  
You almost spit out our water. What did he just say? Your eyes scanned his friendly face, noticing a hint of sarcasm there. But, you couldn’t help but sense a hint of truth behind it. Sure, they were simple, innocent words. But, they still made your head spin.  
“Ha. I had fun.” You tried to play cool as you gulped down the rest of your water, then slowly headed for your spot on the couch. “Thank you for treating me. I really appreciate it.” You smiled up at him, before passing him. “I will pay you back somehow.”  
Misha huffed a chuckle. “Don’t worry about it. Like I said, I enjoy the company.” His eyes shifted away. “It’s actually nice taking care someone.”  
Something about his choice of words angered you. He thought he was taking care of you? Like a father taking care of a child? You were grown ass woman in a rut, not a kid who needed babysitting. “I appreciate you helping me, but I don’t need you to take care of me.” Your whole body spun towards him, your eyes darkening with embarrassment and anger. “I have taken care of myself my entire life, Misha. I have a job. Just because I’m finding myself in hard times doesn’t mean you need to do everything for me! Come pay day, I’ll be able to find my own place.” Your chest heaved as you stared at him, wide-eyed.  
“I didn’t mean to offend you—”  
“No, Misha. Just—just walk away. Just leave me alone.” You turned back towards the couch. “I’ll be out of here before you know it. Then, you won’t have to take care of me.”  
You peered over your shoulder. Misha’s face revealed that he didn’t have the energy to argue back. He simply stood there, defeated, before turning down the hall, and locking himself in his room.  
**  
The next morning, you woke up around nine. You were more than grateful for a day off, and you were going to enjoy it to the fullest. That meant doing absolutely nothing.  
You groaned as you rolled over, phone in hand, and faced the rest of the room. Judging by the nearly constant rumbling of your stomach, you needed more food. Now. But, you were reluctant to eat any of Misha’s. The last thing you needed was to enforce is idea that you were dependent on him.  
After opening up a food delivery app on your phone, you selected a local Chinese restaurant. Chow mein for breakfast, livin’ life. If you had any more Lucky Charms cereal, you were going to turn into a leprechaun.  
Once your food arrived, you plopped yourself down on the couch and turned on the TV. After flipping through the channels, you settled on a wildlife documentary, and eased back into the couch.  
Your stomach sank when you heard Misha’s door open. What the hell? You had no idea he was still home.  
“I thought you had to be in at eight,” you shouted over to him, not bothering to look his way.  
Misha stomped his way over to you. “Me too. They called and said that everything was pushed back, and I should be in at eleven.” You finally turned to him, noticing he was already dressed for the day. “You off today?”  
“Yeah. I’ll be looking for a new place once I finish my breakfast.” Your tone was flat. You took another bite of food, then turned your head back to the TV.  
Misha let out a deep sigh, taking a step towards you. “Y/N, you know there’s plenty of food in the kitchen.”  
You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, your food.”  
“My food that I’m offering to you.” Misha slowly made his way over to you. “Look, Y/N. I’m sorry I offended you last night. I just want to make sure you are okay. You seem like a great person, and you don’t deserve to be thrown out into the world like that. You deserve a roof over your head, whether it’s mine or someone else’s. Anything better than that car.” He knelt in front of you, causing you to lean back a bit. “I just need to know you’re safe.”  
You tilted your head, trying your hardest not to be mesmerized by his gorgeous blue eyes. “Why do you care so much about me?”  
Misha’s lips curled into a half smile. “I don’t really know. There’s just something about you.” Misha smiled fully as he leaned in a little closer. “I’ve been trying to figure out what it is.” He leaned in a little more. “I haven’t nailed it yet, but I’m getting close.” His lips hovered just a few inches from yours, making your breath hitch. Every muscle in your body wanted to push him away. But, your mind got the better of you. He was letting you stay in his house, rent free, and utilize all of his amenities. He was even driving you to work. It was stupid to be mad at him for looking out for you.  
Your thoughts stopped when Misha’s lips pressed against yours. Your entire body froze as his hand moved up to cup your cheek and pressed his lips harder against you. His tongue flicked against your bottom lip, and you allowed him entry. Your tongues swirled in sync for a minute, his spice cologne filling your senses.  
Misha slowly pulled away, his eyes locking on yours. “I just have one scene today. I should be home by mid-afternoon. We’ll talk then.” Misha lifted himself from the floor and smiled, then headed for the door.  
**  
Misha marched through the doors of the set, his mind in a fog. He had no idea what possessed him to kiss her. Was it out of fear that she would actually leave? Sure, she was welcome to find her own place. He just liked having her there. He just liked being near her.  
His eyes stopped when he spotted Jensen marching over to him, smiling. “Hey man!” Jensen greeted.  
“Hey,” Misha blinked hard, trying to get the distracting image of himself kissing Y/N out of his head. “I’m just heading to Makeup.”  
Jensen tilted his head, noticing that Misha was acting strangely. “You getting enough sleep with Y/N under you roof?”  
Misha narrowed his gaze. “Yes. She’s sleeping on my couch.” He rolled his eyes.  
“So, nothing’s gone on between you two? Damn, man. You’re a real gentleman.” Jensen chuckled. He watched as Misha’s eyes glanced away. “Dude, did something happen between you two?”  
Misha let out a deep sigh. “I kissed her.”  
Jensen pursed his lips, holding in a laugh. “And that’s as far as your little high school romance has gotten?”  
“Shut up! Last night, I apparently offended her when I told her I liked taking care of her. It was the wrong choice of words. I just, like having her around. This morning, before leaving, I apologized. I told her just that. I like having her around, and I care about her wellbeing. I got a little caught up in the moment, and I kissed her.” Misha shook his head. “I hope I didn’t scare her.”  
Jensen rolled his eyes. “Dude, have you even seen how she looks at you? She’s into you, man. Just talk to her before kissing her again. Get on the same level, you know?”  
“Yeah. I know.” Misha checked his watch. “I’ve really got to head over to Makeup. But, I’ll let you know how it all goes. I just don’t want to fuck everything up.”  
Jensen nodded. “She seems like a reasonable woman. Just talk to her.” Misha nodded, then headed for the makeup station. Sure, he was afraid that he was going to scare her away. But, he couldn’t help but think about the way she kissed him back. The way her body seemed to lean into his, it gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, he could win her over.


	8. Chapter Eight

You shot up as you woke, startled by the sound of the front door opening. Your eyes lifted to Misha, who tossed his keys on the table, then headed your way. He was just as relaxed as when he left, a smile still painted across his perfect lips. He tossed his bag down at the foot of the coffee table, then plopped himself beside you on the couch, a deep sigh escaping him.  
“Rough day?” You turned your body towards him a little.  
He just nodded, staring at the mindless nonsense on the TV screen. You slid your opened laptop onto the coffee table, then turned your attention to Misha. His eyes wandered down, glancing at the Craigslist page open on your screen.  
“Rooms for rent?” He asked, his smile fading. “Any luck?” You could tell he was trying to hide his disappointment, but you could see right through him.  
“Not really. A lot of them are college kids, or couples needing a live-in babysitter. Oh, and there was this one guy who only wanted a young female roommate.”  
“That doesn’t sound sketchy at all.” Misha chuckled, causing his nose to scrunch. Your heart fluttered as you stared up at him.  
“So, I guess I’m back to square one.” You shrugged. “But, I’ll get there.” You turned to him. “Thanks for letting me stay with you, and I’m sorry about my outburst last night. I’m not sure what fueled it. I guess I’m just not used to depending on people.”  
Misha shifted towards you, sitting sideways on the couch, his feet crossed in front of him. “Apology accepted. I’m really glad you’re here. And at least you have a safe place to stay until you find a place of your own, at your pace.” He smiled, his fingers fiddling with the cuff of his jeans. “What brought you to living in your car? If you don’t mind me asking.”  
You slowly nodded, accepting that you were about to open your heart to him. You couldn’t lie to him, and you wouldn’t keep him out either. You were living on the man’s couch. It was the least you could do to help him understand the situation.  
Leaning your head back against the couch back, you sighed. “I got divorced. It was about eight months ago. It was just a… toxic situation. I needed to leave, and be where I didn’t have to be reminded of his existence again. Or, anyone in my family, really.” Your body tensed at the thought of your ex, the man you wasted five years of your life with. You weren’t someone who was very capable of hatred. But, if you were going to be honest with yourself, you hated him. Really hated him.  
“Wow. I-I guess I figured it was something like that. But, I didn’t really know what to think.” Misha leaned forward, taking your hand in his. “I’m so sorry that your ex-husband hurt you to that point. That you felt safer living in your car, in another country, than staying with him.” His cerulean eyes fixed on you. Concern blanketed his expression, making your stomach ache. You weren’t a fan of people worrying about you, especially people you didn’t know very well.  
“I’m fine now, Misha. Really. I have a restraining order against the bastard, and haven’t even heard a thing about him since I left. I have a roof now, even though it’s not mine. I have a job. I will eventually have a car again.” You squeezed his hand. “Things are really looking up.”  
Not to mention Misha Collins had kissed you just hours ago. But, that was something you weren’t going to mention now. It was enough talking about your past with a near stranger.  
“You’re right,” Misha replied. “Things are looking up.” He popped up from the couch, the smile quickly returning to his face. “Since we both have the night off, we could have some fun! You know, get our mind off the bullshit for a while. Would you rather stay in? Or go out?”  
Your eyes widened at his sudden burst of energy. “Um, well. I’m good either way.”  
Misha just smiled down at you. “Well, there’s this really cool new mini golf place in town that I’ve been dying to try out. But, after the last mini golf incident, Jensen won’t go with me.”  
“Mini golf? Isn’t it a little cold outside?”  
Misha shook his head. “It’s an indoor place. It’s like a bar-mini golf thing. Like ‘adult’ mini-golf It’s actually pretty cool, or so I hear.”  
“Adult mini-golf?” you chuckled. “Well, that sounds both awesome and totally disastrous. I’m in.” You both laughed as you lifted yourself from the couch. “Give me forty minutes to shower and get some… publicly acceptable attire on, then we’ll head out.” You grabbed your toiletry bag and a clean set of clothes, then headed towards the small hallway. “Oh, and you’re gonna have to accept the fact that drinks are on me.” You winked at Misha, who laughed and nodded. He knew better now not to argue with that.  
**  
The indoor mini-golf place was rowdy, full of couples and groups around your own age. There were eighteen holes, each one pretty close to the next. Each had their own theme, Mardi Gras, Underwater, even a haunted windmill. It was all pretty well done. And, the best part was that there was a full bar.  
“Drinks are permitted on the course, as long as nothing turns dangerous.” The attendant behind the desk explained with a smile. He passed two golf clubs over the counter, and two golf balls. “If you swing wildly, or try to use the club as a weapon, you’ll be escorted out.”  
“Right, no bludgeoning anyone with the golf clubs. Got it,” Misha sassed the attendant with a smirk. You couldn’t help but giggle as you took your club from the counter.  
Once you grabbed your equipment, and Misha paid for an 18-hole round, the two of you made it over to the bar. The bartenders were quickly mixing and pouring colorful drinks for a large group of young twenty-somethings, who were already tripping over each other. You watched them as they mingle and laughed, until one girl finally turned towards you.  
“Oh my gosh, you’re Misha Collins!” she screamed. The rest of her friends looked at her like she had three heads. “I know you!” Misha just smiled sweetly as the girl approached him, pulling her phone from her skin-tight jeans. “Can I get a picture with you? I’m a huge fan!”  
Misha nodded as posed next to the girl, sticking out his tongue right before she snapped the picture. They both laughed for a moment, before she said, “thanks Cas!”  
Misha tried his hardest to erase his smile, forcing a stoic expression over his features. “You’re welcome,” he grumbled in his iconic Castiel voice. The girl laughed one more time, then turned back to her friends.  
Misha made his way back over to you. “Sorry about that. Unfortunately, there are a few people who think I’m a good actor or something and want to take a picture with me. It’s rare, but it happens.” You just rolled your eyes, shoving his shoulder.  
“You are a good actor, dumbass. And you don’t need to be sorry. Now, order your drink. I already gave the bartender my card. Order whatever you want.” You smirked, leaning against the counter. “Then, I’m going to kick your ass at some mini-golf.”


	9. Chapter Nine

Clutching your drink in one hand, and golf club in the other, you made your way to the first hole. It was disco themed, complete with a rotating disco ball hovering just inches over the hole. You placed your drink on the small round table beside the tee and placed your ball onto the small divot in the ground.  
“God, that thing is blinding,” you chuckled. The disco ball spun slowly, shining directly into your eyes.  
“Well, there has to be some sort of challenge. I don’t know what’s more difficult to conquer than a large, rotating disco ball,” Misha joked. “Maybe if you put on some sunglasses—”  
“No!” you laughed. “I’m taking this thing head on. No cheating.” Your tongue poked between your lips as you concentrated. Finding your center, you slowly exhaled through your nose. You gripped the handle with both hands, then glanced down at the lime green ball. One, two—  
“Here’s a hint—” You nearly jumped out of your skin as Misha spoke loudly into your ear. The club hit the ball with a ting, sending it… in the wrong direction.  
“Hey, asshole!” You smacked his arm. “That’s cheating!” You watched as your golf ball bounced off the side lip, before darting past the hole.  
Misha just laughed as he placed his ball down on the divot. “It wasn’t cheating. I was going to give you a tip.” He grinned up at you.  
“Oh yeah? And what is that?”  
Misha steadied himself, then slowly pulled his club back. “To take a deep breath and concentrate.” He peered up and winked at you, nearly taking your breath away, before he glanced back down at his golf ball. Just before he could follow through, you let out a very exaggerated cough, causing him to lose focus. His ball went flying, ricocheting off the outer lip of the barrier, before bouncing towards the outer edge around the hole.  
Misha turned around and narrowed his eyes. You just smiled sweetly back at him, swirling your drink. “Sorry, wrong pipe.” You chuckled, ignoring his gaze, before making your way to your ball. After placing your drink down on another small table, you positioned yourself beside your golf ball, and studied your path. You tried your best to ignore whatever Misha was saying to you as he approached you, most likely something about being a cheater too. Then, you tapped your ball, sending it straight under the disco ball, and right into the hole.  
Turning to Misha, you gave him the stupidest grin you possibly could, before retrieving your ball. “That was some good advice, Mish. Breathe and concentrate,” you mimicked with a chuckle.  
“Yeah, yeah. The night is young, my dear, and I will win.” Misha winked over at you before focusing on his golf ball. Damn, he needed to stop doing that.  
After three more swings, Misha’s golf ball made it into the hole. It didn’t help that your drink kept ‘making you cough’. You were sure Misha was going to get you back somehow. It was just a matter of time.  
The next few holes were nothing special, except for an underwater theme where Misha tried his best to be the dorkiest scuba diver imaginable. But, the seventh hole was something a bit more awkward, a kissing booth theme.  
“Well, this is ooey-gooey. Are those candy hearts hanging from the ceiling?” Misha asked as he returned from the bar with another drink. “Aww, how cute!” he teased.  
“Uh, yeah. It’s a kissing booth. We have to get the ball through the scattered plastic hearts on the course, and into the lip shaped hole.” You eyed the dramatically overdone course.  
Misha raised an eyebrow. “That hole is wrong on so many levels.” You laughed with him, before walking up to the tee, which was complete with a life-sized kissing booth. You placed your drink down onto another perfectly placed tables, then walked up to the center of the wooden booth. There was a small hole at the bottom for the golf ball to pass through. Oh joy, another obstacle.  
Your body froze as you felt hands gently grip your waist. Before you would react, Misha’s lips were skating down your neck to your shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss there, then moved his lips back up your neck. You froze, unable to process a single thought.  
“I’m sorry,” Misha growled into your ear. “Am I being distracting?” you could smell the liquor on his breath, obviously giving him some extra courage.  
You spun around towards him. “Very.” You pulled away slightly, grinning. “You owe me fifty cents,” you joked, pointing to the sign at the top of the ‘kissing booth’. One Kiss = Fifty Cents. “How about this, whoever wins gets one kiss of their choice.” The liquor must have been hitting you too, judging by your own boost in confidence.  
Misha grinned, gripping his golf club as he pulled away. “You’ve got yourself a bet, Little Lady.” Misha licked his lips as he stepped back, his eyes never leaving you.  
Huffing a laugh, you turned back to your golf ball, and struggled to focus. You finally tapped the ball with your club, sending it rolling onto the tiny course. You smiled as your ball continued to roll, before smashing into the very last plastic heart.  
“Shit,” you muttered as you stepped to the side. Misha shuffled up to the tee and placed his ball down. With one swing, he tapped the ball, sending it rolling onto the light pink fake grass. You both watched, holding your breath. The ball continued on, rolling its way past each of the plastic hearts, through the bright red loop, and straight into the hole. “Double shit.”  
“Ha! It’s been a while since I’ve done that,” Misha boasted. He danced like a complete dork as he made his way over to you. Misha stopped just inches from you, then leaned in and brushed his lips against yours.  
“Misha—”  
Misha just smiled as he pulled away. “I’ll save that kiss for the right moment,” he whispered with a grin. Your whole body reacted to his words. There was a small part inside you that just wanted to leap into his arms and shove your tongue down his throat. But, that wasn’t going to happen, not here. You’d need a lot more liquid courage to do something like that.  
So, you turned to your ball and readied yourself for another hit. It was a direct shot to the hole, no obstacles or fucking plastic hearts. Simple. You moved your arms back to swing just as your mind wandered to the thought of Misha’s lips against yours again. They were soft and full, in a word, perfect.  
Crash!  
Your eyes widened as you snapped back to reality. Your club was no longer in your hand, and the sound of glass and blunt objects hitting the floor erupted in front of you. Your eyes followed the small pieces of glass and small pictures fell to the tile floor between you and the next hole.  
“Oh, shit,” you muttered as you watched patrons run from the scene. Within moments, Misha’s hands were on your arm, pulling you away.  
“C’mon! We’ve gotta go!” His voice was half-way between a laugh and a scream. He steered you between the gawkers and approaching security guards. The bodies whooshed past you as you allowed Misha to run in front of you. He eventually pulled you onto the street, and around the corner, before finally stopping.  
You both stood there for a moment, laughing as you struggled to catch your breath. “Holy shit,” you huffed as you leaned a hand against the brick building beside you. “That was fucking crazy.”  
Misha nodded, still laughing. “Yeah. I had no idea you could throw something that hard. Remind me to never piss you off.” He finally straightened up, lifting his arms from his stomach. “I think you broke a window.”  
“Well, I’m not going back to find out.” You leaned against the wall and sighed. “Now what should we do?”  
Misha smiled, positioning himself. “I think a nice, safe movie night in sounds good. How about you?”  
You nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”


	10. Chapter Ten

After settling back onto Misha’s couch, you flipped through the vast Netflix library, finally settling on one of your favorites.  
“Warm Bodies? That sounds like a porno.” Misha cocked his eyebrow as he plopped himself beside you, clutching a large bowl of popcorn. You just rolled your eyes as you giggled.  
“No! It’s a cheesy, zombie apocalypse romance movie. I think it’s cute, and the humor in it will surprise you.” You smiled, then pressed play. “I think you’ll enjoy it.”  
“Shhhh!” Misha teased, pressing his finger to his lips. “It’s starting.” You rolled your eyes again at the giant man-child, then fixed your eyes on the screen.  
Within minutes, Misha was staring intently at the screen, grinning at the subtle jokes in the first opening scenes. You both snacked on popcorn and fixed your attention on the movie.  
“Geez! Those skeleton zombie things are freaky!” Misha exclaimed, making you laugh.  
“Yeah, says the guy who is a actor on Supernatural,” you teased, shoving his arm. He turned back to you, a fake, scared expression on his face.  
“Hey, ghosts and demons are fine. Crazy fast skeleton zombies are not. If the zombie apocalypse ever does happen, I’m moving to the moon.” His eyes narrowed at you, then chuckled before turning back to the screen.  
“Duly noted,” you muttered grabbing another piece of popcorn.  
About halfway through the movie, you found yourself through three beers, and leaning onto Misha’s shoulder. He was soft and warm, making him the perfect pillow. Every few minutes, his light breaths distracted you from the violence on the screen, soothing you. At some point, you had wrapped your arms around his arm, holding it close against you.  
“That girl’s dad is a dick,” Misha noted. He mindlessly lifted his hand to cover one of yours, making you freeze. His fingers curled around yours, engulfing your hand. You raised your head and looked up at him. His eyes were still glued on the screen, shining in the multicolored light reflecting back. His hand on yours, his warmth radiating onto you, it was all so comfortable, so natural. And that’s how you were starting to feel around Misha, like this whole thing was meant to be, however cheesy that sounded.  
Misha turned towards you, catching you staring. His eyes locked on yours and he smiled sweetly. The two of you just stared at each other for a few minutes, before Misha tilted his head, and leaned in.  
His lips hit yours with more enthusiasm than you were expecting. His mouth parted almost instantly, sending his tongue colliding into yours. The warmth of his tongue against yours conjured a breathy moan from your throat, making Misha smile against you.  
Misha’s hand snaked around to your leg, tugging lightly. You knew exactly what he was asking. So, you lifted yourself up and swung your leg to the other side of his, straddling his lap. Your hands instantly tangled in his hair while his hands gripped your hips, pulling your flush against him. One of his hands slipped under your shirt and rested flat over your bare skin just above your hip. The simple contact felt so… intimate. You gripped his hair tighter, earning the most delicious growl from Misha.  
You gasped as Misha’s hand moved from your side, slowly smoothing over your stomach, just above your waistband. Misha lifted his lips from yours and stared up, his eyes darker than you had ever seen. His index finger snagged your waistband, and he waited. You nodded ever so slightly. Misha grinned, then leaned back up to seal your lips with his again. His hand traveled below the band of your lounge leggings, quickly sliding under your panties, and hovered over your sex. A long finger slowly traced the line up your folds, dipping in between just slightly.  
“Y/N,” Misha hissed as his finger glided through your slick. You sat up a little on your kees, hovering over him, leaning your head back. Your hands gripped his hair even tighter, egging him on and keeping you balanced on your quickly weakening legs. You whimpered the moment his finger glided over your clit.  
“Fuck,” you hissed as you rolled your hips. “Misha, please don’t stop. Don’t stop,” you begged as his finger swirled around your clit. “Please.”  
Misha grinned up at you as he pulled his finger from your clit and slid it down to your entrance. You spread your legs a little further, lowered your gaze to his. He leaned up, brushing his lips against yours, then slammed two fingers into you. You gasped as your walls stretched around his long fingers. They curled and slid inside you, and god it felt so perfect.  
Heat rose in your lower stomach as he pumped into you, his palm smoothing rhythmically over your clit. One of your hands lowered to his shoulder, holding on for dear life as your legs began to shake. You were fucking close.  
Then, it hit you like a freight train. You threw your head back and dug your nails into Misha’s shoulder as your waves crashed into you. Your legs finally gave out from under you, sending you crashing onto Misha’s lap.  
You panted as you came down, then opened your eyes to a very blushed Misha staring back at you. The look on his face was different now. Was it regret? Shit, what the fuck just happened? You lifted yourself from his lap and took a seat beside him, your skin still flushed from your climax.  
“What?” you asked him. You needed to know what he was thinking. Did he think this whole thing was a mistake? Were you acting too quickly? He was the one who kissed you. Your mind began to spin as you waited for an answer.  
“I-I don’t know,” Misha replied. His voice was light, but that didn’t mean much to you. He wasn’t going to hide anything from you.  
“You don’t know? You shoved your fingers inside me until I came and now you don’t know?” Your stomach turned at your words. “Are you regretting this?”  
Misha’s eyes widened. “No. Hell no. I-I wanted to go further. I just didn’t want to cross a line.” His blue eyes pierced through you. “The feelings I have for you are stronger than I ever remember feeling for someone. Honestly, Y/N. I have no fucking clue where it’s all coming from. But, when I first saw you, you—you took my breath away.” Misha’s words made your heart flutter. You had no idea that the sweet jokester had such a soft side to him.  
All you could do was smile as you nodded. “I feel the same way, Mish. I do.” Your eyes welled up with tears at the thought of falling for someone so wonderful, and have them care for you in the same way.  
Misha lifted your chin with his finger and smiled. “I know you’ve been hurt. I can’t even begin to imagine how. But, I’m not going to hurt you. I know we don’t know each other very well, and you’re still healing from your past. But, do you think we can give this a shot? If we take this at your pace?” This man really was an angel.  
You nodded. “Yeah, I think I can do that.” Misha smiled sweetly, then leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to your swollen lips.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Your cell phone buzzing on the coffee table startled you from a deep sleep. Who the hell was calling you? You had the day off, and you really didn’t know anyone else. As the third call began to buzz through, you turned towards the phone, rolling your tired eyes. Your stomach sank as Kathleen’s number appeared on your screen.  
“Hello?” you answered in a groggy mumble.  
“Y/N! It’s Kathleen. Sorry to be calling you so early on your day off, but I want to know if you could come in today? Sara is really sick, and I don’t want her infecting everyone else. Can you be in at eleven? It would be overtime.” That last sentence actually sweetened the deal a little. You could definitely use the money towards a car, and it’s not like you had any plans today. Plus, Misha needed to be there at ten, so you could just catch a ride with him.  
“Uh, yeah. I can be there. No problem.”  
A deep sigh crackled on the other side of the phone. “Thanks, Y/N. You’re a lifesaver. We have a lot of scenes we need to get through today, so make sure you get an extra shot in your latte!”  
“You mean a shot of espresso, or vodka?” you joked. Kathleen cackled loudly, almost blowing out your eardrum.  
“Your choice, hun. Whatever keeps you sane. I won’t judge.” She laughed again before thanking you, then hung up.  
Fan-freaking-fastic. You were working six days this week, and you were certainly going to feel it by next Monday. Reluctantly, you sat up on the couch, and stared at the wall in front of you. It was almost eight, which meant going back to sleep was useless. You might as well get some food in your system and try to look half-human today.  
You jumped at the sound of Misha’s door opening. The moment you turned towards the noise, you froze, taking in the magnificent sight before you. Misha was dressed only in his boxers, a flattering dark green and black plaid, that were just a bit snug around his thighs. You had to remind yourself to breathe as you watched him slowly make his way into the kitchen.  
“Good morning,” you greeted him, trying to act like you weren’t about to burst into flames.  
“Hey.” Misha shot a sweet smile as he reached into the pantry. “You’re up early on your day off.”  
“Yeah. I got called in to work at eleven. Sara’s out with something gnarly. It’s like hazmat status, apparently.” You giggled at your joke as you lifted yourself from the warm couch.  
Misha snarled. “Then she can stay home. Things spread like wildfire on set. Last time I was sick, I looked like Rudolph the Reindeer. They had to put an ungodly amount of concealer on my nose to make me look half way normal. It was bad.” Misha raised the cereal bowl and smiled. “You want a bowl?”  
You nodded as you chuckled. “Thanks, Rudolph.” You both laughed as you grabbed the milk from the fridge. “Looks like I’m going to have to bum a ride to work.”  
Misha smiled. “Of course! The Collins Limo Service is always available for the ever so lovely Miss Y/N.” You could feel your cheeks redden as you scooped up a bite of cereal.  
“Thanks, Misha. I really appreciate it.”  
Misha nodded, his cheeks full of cereal. “Always,” he muttered with his mouth full. You both laughed again as your heart fluttered. Misha was a truly amazing man, in every way. He made you laugh and smile more than you had in years. That alone changed your life more than he could ever imagine. And the fact that the two of you seemed to work well as roommates made it so much better.  
After you finished your breakfast, you rinsed your dishes, then made you way over to your bag. “I hope you don’t mind me hogging the bathroom for the next thirty minutes or so.”  
“Not at all. I just need fifteen minutes before we leave to speed shower.”  
You raised an eyebrow. “Speed shower? Okay, weirdo.” You rolled your eyes as you grabbed your clothes, then headed for the bathroom.  
**  
The two of you arrived at work just after ten thirty. Of course, there was an accident on the main highway, which slowed down traffic to a crawl for almost four exits. Misha had also made the mistake of getting into the far lane too early, trapping you in the snail-paced maze the moment traffic slowed down. But, you finally got there, and Jensen and Jared were waiting.  
“Dude, what the hell took you so long?” Jensen asked Misha. He smiled at you and nodded, before narrowing his gaze.  
“There was traffic. A four-car accident. It was awful.” Misha raised an eyebrow. “I’m only thirty minutes late. What’s the big deal?”  
“A car crash, huh?” Jared asked from Jensen’s side. “A likely story.”  
Misha’s eyes widened at what Jared was implying. “Dude, check the news. There were at least two news helicopters flying overhead. I think people were badly hurt.”  
“Mhmm. Well, whatever it was, you should get yourself to Makeup. I’m not staying late because someone can’t get their ass to work on time!” Jensen joked, playing punching Misha on the shoulder. “And I hope you didn’t make Y/N late.”  
You shook your head. “I’m actually early.” Did they know that you were staying with Misha?  
“Well, at least your schedule was spared.” Jensen smiled sweetly at you, which you returned. You could feel your cheeks redden as you watched them interact.  
“Well, talking to you two knuckleheads is going to make things worse. I’ll meet you on the set.” Misha turned to you and smiled sweetly. Then, out of nowhere, he lowered his head and placed a sweet kiss on your lips. “I have something to ask you later.” He nodded, then turned away, walking towards the makeup area with the other two men.  
Your body stiffened as you watched him walk away. Did he just kiss you in front of Jared and Jensen? Yes. He definitely had. Your mind began to race as your heart pounded. What was this? He hadn’t mentioned a relationship, even though you both knew that you had some type of feelings for each other. Was Misha really that confident to kiss you at work? Who else saw you? Breathe, Y/N. Breathe.  
Then, your mind shot to the last words he said. I have something to ask you later. What the hell could it have been? You were just in the car with the man for over an hour. Why didn’t he ask you then? Well, you were just going to have to find out.


	12. Chapter Twelve

You walked through the door of Misha’s apartment, using the key he hid under his welcome mat. Kathleen had given you a ride home, and even offered you a company car once she heard the details about what happened to your own car. But, you said that it was okay, and that you were carpooling with Misha.  
Of course, she still didn’t know you were living with Misha. You told her that you were living in another unit of the complex, on another floor from him, and that everything was looking up. And, with that, she left you at the front of the apartment building.  
Misha’s apartment was always warm, which you welcomed openly tonight. It was just after nine at night, but the temperature had gone into the low thirties. A far cry from the usual mid-sixties that San Diego experienced this time of the year. But, that seemed to be the only thing you missed.  
After chucking your bag onto the couch, you headed to the kitchen for a little late-ish night snack since you really weren’t in the mood to cook in someone else’s home. Popcorn, hot tea, and a good movie was just what you needed after a long day. And that’s exactly what you were going to do.  
Once you tossed the popcorn into the microwave, you checked your phone. There was a message from Misha, which immediately made you smile.

Misha: I hope you made it home safely. I will be home late. There is some chicken thawing in the fridge. Help yourself to anything. <3

You replied a quick thank you to let him know you were alive, then went back to your popcorn. Chicken, huh? Maybe you were in the mood for cooking after all.  
**  
Misha walked through the door just after eleven, his nose immediately rising to the smell of food. God it smelled wonderful. Was that garlic? Y/N must have ordered some take out, he thought as he kicked off his shoes at the door.  
The smell got stronger as he headed towards the kitchen. Once he rounded the corner, he found Y/N standing at the sink, scrubbing one of his large pans clean.  
“Hey, what are you up to?” Misha asked in a playfully curious tone. She turned around and chuckled.  
“You said there was chicken in the fridge. So, I cooked it. There is quite a bit left. I cooked the broccoli that was in there too. It was going to go bad in the next day or two. Help yourself to the leftovers.” She pointed to the large bowl on the counter. “You might need to nuke it, but it’s pretty good.”  
“You cooked all of this?” Misha studied the food, his stomach growling loudly. There was chicken in some sort of garlicy sauce, with the broccoli mixed in. “It looks amazing.”  
Y/N smiled, which made his heart flutter. She looked so beautiful when she did that. She always looked beautiful, and he wanted to tell her that every moment he was with her. The way her Y/H/C hair wisped around her face, and the way her lips curled when she heard a joke. The way her Y/E/C eyes sparkled under the dimmed kitchen light was enough to make him nearly stop breathing.  
He loved her. Or, at least, he was starting to. He knew that for a while, but he wanted to really make sure. And seeing her like that, smiling and sweet, he knew it. He just wished he had gotten home earlier so he could cook with her. But, that day would come soon, or so he hoped.  
**  
You leaned against the counter, making small talk with Misha as he devoured his meal. It felt good to cook for someone who appreciated it. That was a feeling you hadn’t felt in forever. You began to think that your cooking was terrible, and that you must have had a weird sense of taste. But, as you watched Misha nearly lick his plate clean, you realized that you had just been taken for granted.  
Until now.  
“I’m guessing that meal was Misha approved?” you asked, glancing over your shoulder at the large clock on the wall. It was getting late, and you were getting really tired.  
“Oh, yeah. Definitely Misha approved.” Misha smiled up at you, wiping the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. “Sorry I’m home so late.”  
“No worries. You gotta do what you gotta do. You aren’t responsible for me.” You took his finished plate and walked it over to the sink. “I just wanted to do something nice for you. You know, as a thank you.”  
“Well, it is much appreciated.” Misha stretched his arms over his head as he yawned. “You can leave the rest of the plates in the sink. I’ll finish them. You’ve already done so much.” Misha stood and made his way over to you. “You should get some sleep. We both start at eight sharp tomorrow. And, if the traffic is as bad as it was today, we’ll need to leave a lot earlier.” You just nodded, letting Misha take the plate from your hands.  
Just before you left the kitchen, you turned to him. “You said that there was something we needed to talk about, something you wanted to say.” Your eyes locked on his. “What was it?” You watched as his cheeks blushed. Damn, he was adorable. You would run over and hug him if you weren’t filled with anxiety over what he was going to say next.  
“Um, well–” Misha swallowed hard. It was odd to see him so nervous about something. You knew you were just as nervous, and hoped you were hiding it a lot better than he was.  
“What?”  
Misha let out a deep breath. “Well, I know we feel the same way towards each other, whatever that means. And I wanted to take you out somewhere on a real date. Not to a movie, or to another mini golf place where my life may be in danger.” He chuckled a bit. “I want to take you to a nice place where we can just sit, and talk, and eat. You know, like a formal date.”  
Your eyes widened. A formal date? Already? Sure, you liked Misha a lot. But a part of you didn’t know if you were really up for a real date. But, it was Misha. Sweet, hilarious, amazing Misha. The man who let you into his home before he knew your last name. The man who has made sure you were safe since the moment he met you. And, for you, that was more than enough to make up your mind.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.” You gave him a half smile as you turned your body towards him.  
“Great. Tomorrow I only have one scene. I can talk to Kathleen about letting you off a little early. If tomorrow night is okay.” He smiled sweetly. “I promise I won’t make it boring or awkward.”  
“You? Boring? Never.” You laughed. “But, awkward is a different story.” He laughed with you that time. Your heart fluttered as you watched the skin around his nose crinkle. “Tomorrow is fine.”  
Misha nodded, still laughing a little. “Great. It’s a date, officially.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

You walked through the door of Misha’s apartment just after five o’ clock, three hours early. Misha had talked to Kathleen about letting you off early for a ‘special occasion’, and she agreed to take your place. Misha came back to the set and picked you up, and now you both needed to get ready for your date.  
Misha had obviously showered right before he picked you up. You soaked in the scent of shampoo and his lightly spicy cologne the whole car ride home. Now, it was your turn to hog the bathroom and clean yourself up.  
Your favorite purple dress was hanging on the back of the bathroom door, placed there this morning to get the wrinkles out. Thankfully, gravity seemed to have done its job. Your black pumps sat right next to the bathroom door, their purple bottoms peeking out just a little. You loved the outfit, complete with a lightweight, long-sleeve sweater, but never got a chance to wear it. Not until now.  
You quickly showered and blew your hair dry. You decided to let your hair lay naturally, not wanting to fight it. Plus, it actually looked really nice against the purple fabric on your shoulders. A light touch of eyeliner and mascara finished the job. Then, you turned for the door.  
The moment you stepped out into the hall, Misha stood from the couch. His eyes widened as he stared with his lips slightly parted. The look on his face was of pure awe, a hint of a smile curling on the edge of is lips. That look made you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.  
“Oh my god,” Misha muttered as he slowly approached you. “You look gorgeous.”  
You smiled and chuckled, taking in his royal blue dress shirt and black slacks. “You don’t look half-bad yourself. Those better not be your Castiel slacks. I’m sure those things haven’t been washed in ages.” You winked at Misha as he crossed his arms, forcing the fabric around his biceps to tighten. Oh my lord.  
“No,” he chuckled. “They aren’t. I had these things dry cleaned a few weeks ago. They’re clean.” He rolled his eyes as he watched you gather your small, black clutch purse. “Plus, there are like fifteen pairs of slacks for my set wardrobe.”  
You turned to him, slipping on your sweater. “I know. I’m just teasing.”  
“Alright, Miss Funny Pants.” Misha held out his arm and smirked. “Let’s go get some dinner.” You blushed as you took his arm and let him escort you out the door.  
**  
The restaurant was really nice, but not super ritzy. You felt comfortable in the quiet, dimly lit space. All of the tables had white table cloths and napkins. Most of the smaller tables, including the one the host led you both to, had a small tea candle in a red glass holder. The walls were lightly decorated with large, subtle paintings that were just colorful enough. Overall, everything was beautiful.  
You sat down across from Misha at a table along the far wall. A window overlooking the steadily flowing foot traffic outside stretched from your shoulder to his, letting in the last bit of sunlight. Misha smiled as he glanced down at the menu, then peered up at you.  
“Nothing’s off limits. Go for it. Now, are you a wine drinker?” His eyes sparkled in the candlelight as he watched you.  
You shook you head. “I drink it if it’s there, but I’m more of a beer or liquor girl.”  
Misha nodded. “I can dig that. They have pretty good specialty drinks here, or so I’ve read. I’m up to trying one if you are.” His eyes scanned the tiny drink menu on the table.  
“I like to play a little game when I order drinks,” you explained. “I look for the one with the weirdest or most eye-catching names. They are usually pretty good anyway. Oh, accept for anything with gin. I got sick off gin at my wedding and haven’t been able to drink it since.”  
Misha chuckled as he passed you the drink menu. “Well, then I’ve made my choice. And that sounds like a horrible way to end your wedding night.”  
“Yeah, but it’s okay. It wasn’t that great anyway, or I wouldn’t have downed that much gin in the first place.” You offered a sweet smile, before peering down at the drink menu.  
“Well, it looks like you’ve come a long way since then. I’m not tooting my own horn or anything. I just mean, everything you’ve done on your own. You’re an extraordinary woman, Y/N.” Misha’s cheeks reddened as he smiled at you, his elbows resting just off the table. “You really are.”  
“Thanks, Mish. You’re right, I haven’t done a terrible job—”  
“Would you both like to start off with a beverage?” the waiter interrupted, spooking you. You turned to the skinny, light featured man hovering over the table awkwardly.  
“Uh, yeah. I’ll have a Mule Ride into the Sunset.” You leaned back a little for some personal space. The man couldn’t have been older than twenty-two, if that. His messy hair fell into his eyes as he scribbled your drink order, before turning to Misha.  
“And you, sir?” the waiter squeaked.   
Misha raised an eyebrow unintentionally before answering. “I’ll have an Orange You Glad to See Me.” Misha couldn’t hold in his laughter as he finished his sentence. Then, you both watched as the waiter scurried away, his heels scuffing the floor.  
Misha turned his gaze back to you and smiled. “Mule Ride into the Sunset? Sounds romantic.”  
You huffed a laugh as you looked over the food menu. “Yeah, super romantic. Orange you glad I didn’t pick the same drink as you?” You both burst into laughter, which echoed a little too loudly into the room. Misha closed his mouth, still chuckling through his nose as he lifted his finger to his lips.  
“Shhh,” he puffed. “We don’t want to get kicked out on another date.” He winked as you slowed your laughter.  
“I’ll try not to break a window tonight,” you added, making both of you laugh again.  
After ordering your food, the two of you chatted about life. He talked about his family and his upbringing. He talked about working on the set, and his various charitable ventures. He even had a storage shed that was a makeshift woodworking studio.  
“I’ll have to show you sometime. I haven’t been out there lately. Too much work and not enough play time. Plus, I have this very interesting new houseguest. You need to meet her. She’s wonderful,” he joked as he reached over the table and took your hand. You smiled sweetly as your stomach erupted with the most intense case of the butterflies.  
Misha’s hand retracted just a minute later, when the waiter arrived with your meals. Misha had ordered some sort of pasta dish, while you ordered chicken. The waiter had much more respect for personal space this time as he placed each plate gently in front of you.  
“Enjoy,” the waiter whispered, before shuffling off again.  
Misha nodded his head at you as he watched you stare at your food. “You heard the man. Eat. That looks really good.”  
You smiled and nodded. “It said potatoes, so I couldn’t resist.”  
The two of you ate in silence for a few minutes, before Misha chimed in. “So, have you heard from anyone else in your family since you made your way up here?”  
You paused as your stomach turned. “No. My parents are probably traveling right now. And my sister, well…” You swallowed hard. “She’s living with my ex-husband, or so I’ve heard.” Damn social media and being so informative. You had figured that out the night you made it to Vancouver, and just pushed it to the back of your mind.  
Misha stopped eating and stared up at you. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. That’s rotten.” He twirled his pasta and shoved it into his mouth, before continuing. “Well, you always have a family here. The people on set love you. Jared and Jensen think you’re sweet, and Kathleen can’t say enough nice things about you. And all of them are right.” Misha’s gaze locked onto yours. “I’m not trying to be cheesy. It’s true.”  
You nodded as you reached for your napkin and leaned over the counter, wiping a smudge of sauce from Misha’s chin. “I try. But, like everyone else, I’m human.”  
Misha wiped his hand over his forehead dramatically. “Oh, thank goodness. Because, if you were a space alien, that might be a deal breaker for me. Although, it would be kind of adventurous.” He wiggled his eyebrows as you chuckled.  
“Nope, just a boring old human.” You took another bite of food.  
“I think I can live with that,” Misha replied. “As a matter of fact, I already am.”  
You shrugged and smiled. “Yeah, I guess you are.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

You followed Misha back into his apartment, laughing at one of his many jokes of the night. The light buzz your drinks had given you was mostly gone. Now, you just felt relaxed.  
Misha turned to you and smiled sweetly, making your heart flutter for the millionth time that night. “You know, this is the first time I didn’t have to beg someone to come home with me after a date.” Misha’s nose crinkled as he laughed, making you smiled. Dork.  
“Oh really? I find that hard to believe. I mean, those people should check their vision… and their hearing. But, their loss is my gain, right?” Your eyes widened as you realized what you said. Did you just confirm that you were officially dating Misha? Sure, this was technically your second date, but neither of you had defined what this really was.  
“Yourgain. Oh no, Miss Y/N. This is definitely my gain.” He huffed a laugh before hanging his dress blazer in the entry closet. “What do you say to ending the night with some hot cocoa and a movie?”  
“That sounds amazing.”  
Misha nodded. “Oh, and it’s my turn to pick this time. Let that be your warning.” He winked, before turning towards his room. “I’m going to change into something more comfortable, then we’ll see how much you like my taste in movies.”  
“Deal,” you muttered as you watched him shuffle towards his room.  
You decided to slip out of your clothes in the living room. Misha usually took yearsto change. So, you grabbed your favorite sleep tank and pants, and tossed them onto the couch. You reached behind your back to find your zipper, inching… inching. Damn. It was too high. So, you lifted your other arm over your shoulder to see if you could push your zipper down with one hand until the other could reach it, but your fingers just couldn’t seem to find it.  
“Here,” you heard Misha whisper from behind you. Your body stiffened as his hand landed on your waist, the other slowly gliding the zipper all the way down. Your turned to find the ridiculously attractive man smiling down at you, clad in his favorite gray AC/DCt-shirt and a pair of black running shorts. Well, that was quick.  
The two of you just stood there for a minute, staring at each other. Misha’s long fingers smoothed over your cheek before resting on the side of your neck. A rush passed through you, jolting your confidence. You maintained eye contact as you let your dress slip off your shoulders to pool at your ankles. Misha’s gaze dropped to your lacy black bra and matching panties. His eyes darkened as he drank in each inch of you.  
“You’re stunning,” Misha breathed as he rested his other hand on your hip, allowing his fingers to toy with the waistband of your panties. His eyes flicked back up to meet yours just as he leaned his head down to kiss you. His lips devoured yours hungrily, coaxing a moan from deep in your throat. His hand smoothed up your side, stopping at your bra. Then, his fingers quickly buried under the delicate fabric and traced over your nipple. This thumb rolled over the sensitive nub, making you shutter into his mouth.  
Misha leaned back, smirking as he pulled away. “Oh, you like that, do you?” You leaned your head back and nodded as he continued. He reached behind you, unlatching the clasp of your bra. The dainty article fell to the floor as Misha leaned down, replacing his thumb with his perfect lips.  
You reached down to pull Misha’s shirt over his head, inching it up his smooth abdomen. Misha lifted his head back up, then spun around you, landing on the couch. He shimmied his shorts off, releasing his throbbing cock. Your mouth watered as it popped up against his lower stomach, a bead of precum leaking from the tip. Lord.  
You fell to your knees before him, gliding your hands up his thighs as your stared up at him through your lashes. The deep blue was nearly gone from his eyes, replaced with his lust-blown pupils. You watched him as you wrapped your lips around his manhood.  
“Y/N,” he hissed, leaning his head back. “Oh—” You swirled your tongue around the head, before taking all of him in. “Fuck, that feels so good.” Misha’s fingers tangled in your hair, gripping it just a little too hard. You allowed him to control your pace, moving your head loosely. “Oh, fuck.” It took less than a minute for him to pull you back up. He huffed as he stared down at you. “If you keep that up, I’m not gonna last long. You just look too damn sexy like that.” You smirked back at him as he pulled you onto his lap.  
He slipped your panties down your legs, then guided you so you were straddling him on the plush sofa. You rolled your hips down against his erection, forcing the most sinful sound you had ever heard from him. You could tell that he couldn’t wait any longer as he lined himself up with your entrance.  
“God, you look so beautiful like this,” he groaned and he smoothed his hands up your sides. “You really don’t know how stunning you are, Y/N.” You blushed at his words. “Those eyes, those lips. That sweet smile. Every bend of your curves. I just—” He pulled your face down and pressed a fierce kiss onto your lips. Then, with the quick roll of his hips, he slipped inside you. Your lips broke free as you nearly screamed.  
“Misha, oh my god,” you mewled as he filled you up. The sweet burn of him stretching you was like nothing you had every experienced. Your fingers raked through his hair while your other hand stabilized you, gripping his shoulder.  
Then, he began to roll his hips, meeting you as you bounced on top of him. His hands gripped your ass and guided you as you bucked and rolled. With each thrust, he hit your sweet spot, sending sparks shooting through your veins.  
“Mish—“ you groaned. You reached down and rolled your finger over your aching clit. “Oh god yes.”  
Misha slowed the pace, gazing up at you. The two of you gazed at each other, savoring the connection. You leaned forward, pressing your forehead to his. The fiery pressure in your core was becoming too much. You were close, and you could tell he was too. A part of you wanted to pick up the pace and come right now, wrapped tightly around his cock. The other part of you wanted to stay like this forever, entwined in each other, feeding off each other’s heat.  
Before you could decide what you wanted, Misha started up again, his nails biting into the heated flesh of your hips. His ferocity knocked you right over the edge. You leaned your head back as your eyes fluttered closed, your orgasm washing over you like a tidal wave. Misha was close behind you, pulling you close as he spilled deep inside you. Within seconds, the two of you were a panting mess, clutching each other close as you caught your breath.  
Misha lifted his head up, speckling kisses along your jaw. “Y/N, I-I love you.” You froze. What?You leaned back and looked him dead in the eye as your heart raced.  
“What did you just say?” You tilted your head.  
Misha let out a long breath. “I know I don’t know much about you, or your background. But, these last few weeks have been incredible, and it’s all because of you. I never knew that one person could have such an impact on my life and change everything so quickly. But, you have. And that has led me to one conclusion. I love you.” Misha blushed as he tangled his fingers with yours. “What do you think of that?”  
You just beamed. This was it. This defined what you were. You were in love with him. Not like a celebrity crush. You loved him for who he was.  
“I love you too, Misha. For everything you’ve done for me, and how many times you’ve made me laugh. I haven’t been this happy in a long time.” You pressed a sweet kiss onto his sweat dampened forehead.  
You had never seen Misha smile so wide. “And, with that said, I can’t justify having you sleep on this couch anymore.” He wrapped his arms under your thighs and lifted both of you up. “Plus, I have Netflix in there too.”  
“Oh, now you’ve convinced me,” you giggled as he pulled you close, and carried you off to his room.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Your alarm honked beside you on the bedside table, startling you from a deep sleep. Light was just beginning to shine through the window as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. Misha stirred beside you, letting out a frustrated grunt, before turning over to face you. His arms snaked around your bare waist and pulled you closer to him.  
“Morning,” he grumbled. His hair stood up in a wild flurry, making you chuckle.  
“Good morning.” You leaned over and brushed a light kiss on his forehead, before turning to get out of bed. But, Misha’s grip was too strong. He held you tightly, letting out an even more frustrated grunt.  
“Do you have to go? Just stay here. Tell Kathleen you have food poisoning and stay in bed with me.” His eyes glistened in the dim light as he pouted.  
You giggled. “We have a lot to do today. They can’t afford to be down another person. And I’m sure they need you too.”  
Misha shook his head. “I have today off. They are focusing on Jay, Jared, and Alex today. Cas was abducted by aliens or something.” Misha nestled his face into the crook of your neck. “Please?”  
“I can’t Mish. I need the money anyway. I’ve got my eye on a car, and I’m going to need an impressive down payment to get it. Plus, I’m off at four. I’ll be back in time for dinner.” Misha sighed, then finally released his grip. You slipped out of bed and quickly gathered your clothes for the day. “I’m going to shower,” you announced in a whisper. Misha stretched, then rubbed his eyes. “You’re welcome to join me,” you teased. Misha sprang up from the bed, a smirk painted across his face. You giggled as he rushed over to you, enthusiastically guiding you towards the bathroom.  
**  
The whole day was a fucking whirlwind. Sara and you had to keep setting up a complex scene because Jared couldn’t keep a straight face. And that obviously meant that Jensen couldn’t keep a straight face either. Ugh. Those men were going to kill you.  
So, after nearly two hours of overtime, you were back at Misha’s apartment. You had insisted on taking a taxi to and from work today, so Misha could go back to sleep. You couldn’t wait until you had enough saved up to buy a car so you didn’t have to rely on other people.  
As you approached the apartment door, you could smell someone cooking. It smelled like fresh tomato sauce and garlic. Damnyou were hungry. You just hoped that Misha was up for ordering take-out. Honestly, you should have picked something up on the way home from work. But, it was too late now. Take-out it is.  
You unlocked the apartment door and opened it, instantly stepping into a cloud of amazing smells. The smell was straight coming from Misha’s kitchen and consuming the rest of the apartment.  
“Misha?” you shouted through the room, trying to be heard over the blaring radio. Misha was stationed at the stove, stirring a pot of what appeared to be pasta. You inspected the war zone, stunned by the amount of butchered veggies and sauce were on the counter. “Misha!”  
He turned around, grinning widely. “Hey! Welcome home!” The greeting made your stomach flutter. Home. “I hope you’re hungry!” he shouted, pointing to the multiple pots on the stove with his ladle. “It’s a family recipe!” He finally turned the radio and smiled. “I thought you would like to try it.”  
You smiled and nodded, taking in the wonderful aroma of whatever Misha was making. “It smells amazing.” You turned to the small table in the far corner. It was set with two plates, forks, knives, even napkins. “Is every night going to be date night?” you joked.  
Misha wrapped his arms around you from behind, globbing some of the sauce on his apron onto your back. He kissed your neck. “If you want it to be.” You pulled away, immediately removing the soiled shirt and giggling.  
“Thank you, Misha.”  
“No problem. You’ve cooked for me. Now, it’s my turn.” He returned to the pasta pot, which was nearly boiling over. “Go get changed into something comfortable. Then, we feast.” You laughed as you rolled your eyes, then headed towards the bedroom.  
A few minutes later, you emerged from the bedroom, dressed in leggings and a long, soft top. Misha had removed his filthy apron and filled the table with bowls of food. There was a salad bowl, a steaming bowl of spaghetti, complete with meatballs. There was also a large plate of what appeared to be sautéed vegetables. The oven light was still on, revealing a small chocolate cake that was slowly rising. Misha smiled proudly. “Save room for dessert. I still have to let it cool and put some frosting on it. But, we can watch something while it cools.”  
“Misha—” You simply took your seat at the table as you stared around in awe. Sure, the kitchen looked like the fridge had regurgitated all over the room. And yet, somehow, you found the whole thing rather endearing. “Thank you.”  
“Hey, don’t thank me until you’ve tried it. Dig in.” You nodded, then did exactly as he said. The salad was yummy, as far as salads go. Misha explained that the dressing was all homemade, a mix of red wine vinegar, olive oil, parsley, garlic oil, and a hint of honey. He smiled as he watched you silently stuff your face.  
“You said this sauce is a family recipe?” you asked while you twirled your pasta.  
“Yeah. It was written down in a book my mom had. Once I realized that I could cook without blowing up the kitchen…” he peered over your shoulder at the carnage, “with fire, that I should try some of the things in the book. This was one of my favorites. I think my grandmother and her mother started the book.” You smiled as he stuffed some veggies in his mouth. “There’s all sorts of things in it. Not just one type of cuisine.”  
“Well, I thank them for writing it down and passing it along. Everything is amazing.” Misha smiled as silently studied you. You could feel his eyes wander over you, and something about it made you feel beautiful. Or, you had sauce on your face.  
“I hope you’ve saved some room for dessert. If not, we probably have a good hour before the cake cools.” Misha shuffled over to the oven and pulled out the completely risen cake. It looked good enough to eat on its own. But, Misha insisted that he put a light layer of dark chocolate frosting and raspberries on it. And that was something you weren’t going to argue with.  
After cleaning up the table, both you and Misha stared at the kitchen. “This should really be cleaned up. I didn’t realize how messy of a chef I was… wow.” Misha turned to you. “Do you want to go find something to watch while I tackle this?”  
You shook your head. “I’m good. We watch enough TV. I’ll help you in here. We can gang up on this, full force.”  
“You sure?” he asked, scanning over the mayhem. “I’m not sure I want to draft you into this war.”  
You just chuckled. “I’ve got your six. Let’s do this.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Work got very busy as the shooting season came to its end. Misha shot his last episodes of the season five days before your last day, before you were finally free for a few months.  
That was, until you were dragged into working your next big adventure: Conventions.  
Your first convention, ever, was going to take place in Tennessee, a foreign city for your next challenge. Sure, you knew they happened every month or so, but in the hiatus, you were expected to help prepare for every con. Joy.  
“Nashville? I’ve never been to Nashville,” you muttered as you stared at your phone screen. You flipped through photos of the cast in odd costumes, singing karaoke and dancing around. “And, honestly, anything hosted by Rich scares me.” You winked over at Misha. “But, I knew what conventions are like, for the most part. It will just be weird being behind the scenes.”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll be there the whole time you’re there, although I’m only scheduled to be interactive on Saturday and Sunday. I’ll watch your back, babe.” Misha kissed the top of your head, then peered over your shoulder at the site you had pulled up on your phone. “See, karaoke is fun. You should get in on that. And it’s fun to crash panels. You’ll see. It’s total shenanigans.”  
You leaned back in your chair and placed your phone down onto the kitchen table in front of you. “It sounds really fun. I’m just not liking the idea of flying all the way to Tennessee. But, duty calls and blah blah.”  
Misha hugged you lightly from behind, before kissing your cheek. “Hey, not to worry. Like I said, I’ll be there with you. We’ll fly out together and I’ll show you the ropes. I won’t let you drown.” You smiled up at him and covered his hand with yours.  
“Thanks, Misha. It makes me feel better knowing you’re protecting me.” Misha’s eyes widened as he grinned.  
“Who said anything about protectingyou? Oh, no. If someone’s going to pull a prank or haze you somehow, I get a front row seat. I’ll just be there to referee. I don’t want anyone breaking my girlfriend.” Misha scrunched his nose as he held back a laugh.  
You rolled your eyes as you turned around to face him. “Thanks, Mish. That makes me feel loads better.” You just stared up at him. Misha had called you his girlfriend a few times already, and every time he said it, you got a serious case of the butterflies. Of course, it was this wonderful man who defined your relationship, and treated you like a freaking goddess… unless he was slipping vinegar into your orange juice or something. Jerk.  
“So, Tennessee, huh? I’m guessing it’s nice there in the early spring. Not like here.” You smiled as you thought about what you were going to bring in the way of clothing.  
“Yeah. It’s nice. Hopefully we’ll get to explore a little bit. I always like checking out the sites when we go to conventions.” Misha smiled up at you. “You’re gonna love it.”  
You nodded. “Yeah, even if I’m getting hazed.” You both chuckled. Yeah, this was going to be an adventure.  
**  
The venue was almost pretty enough to be worth the flight. Of course, to your dismay, it was quite turbulent. Misha held your hand the entire time, but it was still beyond nerve-wracking. At least you made it there alive.  
The room you and Misha were set up in was nicer than you were used to. It was large, complete with a king-sized bed, and a bathroom with both a shower and separate tub. A Jacuzzibathtub. And that was exactly what you needed at the moment.  
You were surprised that no one questioned you bunking down with Misha. He hadn’t made it very well known that the two of you were an item, both for work’s sake and just plain privacy. But, no one really seemed to have a problem with anything, which helped your anxious mind relaxed just a touch.  
“Oh my god, that bathtub looks amazing.” You stared into the bathroom from the edge of the bed, unable to move after your long journey. Your mind couldn’t take the fact that it was only five in the evening. You were freaking exhausted. Misha had mentioned something about dinner, but you honestly weren’t listening. “I just want to sink into it and never come out. I bet they have fancy bubble soap too.”  
Misha chuckled, taking a seat beside you on the bed. “I think they have something like that. I don’t know how fancy it is.” He wrapped his arm around your waist. “I promised some of the crew that we would join them for dinner downstairs. You’re welcome to come along, only if you’re up to it. I’m sure everyone would love to see you.”  
You let out a small groan at the thought of being social. “But there will be people there,” you whined, leaning into him. “Do I have to?”  
Misha huffed a laugh as he rested a hand on your thigh. “How about this? You come down and eat something, and make a tiny effort to be social, and we’ll come back up here and take full advantage of that tub?” He pressed a kiss on your temple. “Does that sound like a deal?” Fuck yes, it did. You nodded slowly, just thinking about Misha’s body against yours under the sudsy water. “Plus, you’ll know everyone there. I mean, you know who they are. And I’ll be there.” The thought of Misha, or anyone supporting you in an uncomfortable social situation was such a foreign feeling. Your ex-husband never backed you up when you felt uncomfortable. He never even gave you a choice when it came to being with his friends. But Misha, he cared about you.  
You smiled at the thought, then peered down at your outfit. “I guess I should change out of my sweat pants and into something more socially appropriate.”  
Misha laughed. “Honestly, you look beautiful in anything. But, if you’d feel more comfortable in something else, then go for it. I told Jared that we would be down in thirty.” You nodded. You turned to your suitcase before Misha started to speak again. “Y/N, how do you want me to explain our relationship, just in case someone asks? Jared and Jensen have been pestering me about it, but I haven’t been giving them a straight answer. I mean, I know who you are to me. But, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Shit. You hadn’t even thought about that part until now.  
You turned to him. “Honestly, Mish, you can tell them about us. I mean, I know some of them will raise their eyebrows. But, as long as we are happy, that’s what matters. Jared met his Gen on the set and look at them now. It’s not like it’s taboo. I know we haven’t known each other for too long, but this is us.” He smiled, nodded.  
“Then we’ll do us.” Misha stood from the bed and stood in front of you, wrapping his arms around you. “Now, go get ready and let’s just have some fun.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Misha and you made your way to the absurdly long table at the back of a hotel restaurant. Your arm was loosely linked with Misha’s as you smiled at the crowd. Almost everyone was seated, chatting and laughing. Jensen and Jared waved, pointing to two seats beside them. You were touched that they saved a seat for bothof you. You really didn’t know them that well, but they were always pleasant when you interacted. Everyone was.  
Misha and you rounded the table, headed to the seats that had been saved for you. Misha plopped himself down beside Jared, and you took the seat between Misha and Rich. Rich patted your shoulder and offered you a friendly smile.  
“Hey pretty girl!” Jared hollered over Misha. You leaned onto the table and smiled.  
“Hi Jared,” you greeted. Jensen waved from behind Jared, and you waved back.  
Jared scooted forward on his chair. “So, first convention with this crazy crew, huh? We’ll be nice, at least this time.” He chuckled, then winked, making you laugh. Misha put a protective arm around your shoulder.  
“Nothing too crazy guys, unless you can get it on camera,” Misha ordered, giving your shoulders a squeeze. You pulled away playfully and scoffed.  
“Hey, go easy on the newbie. You have no idea what I’m capable of. Maybe you guys need you watch your own backs.” You snickered and folded your arms over your chest. “Who says I’m not a prankster too?”  
Jared and Jensen’s eyes widened a little as they stared at you. “Oh shit, watch out for this one,” Jensen played. Then, the four of you laughed as the waitress came over to take your drink order.  
You ordered one of the Supernatural themed drinks that the bar was featuring for the weekend, and Misha ordered something with a strange name, making you laugh.  
“Sunshine Hurricane? That doesn’t even make sense, Mish,” you teased. “What the hell is in it?”  
“I thought it didn’t matter. It’s all part of the game, right? Weird name, and a surprise drink. It can’t be that bad if it’s one of their specialty drinks.” You just shrugged.  
“Well, enjoy your Sunshine Hurricane.” You raised an eyebrow at the orange and blue swirled drink. There was a fifty-fifty chance that the drink would make him sick. But, he was a grown man. And, if he wanted to gamble with that mix, then you would just sit on the sidelines and laugh at his pain. “I ordered Angel’s Grace.” You picked up the bright blue drink pressed the straw between your lips.  
Misha leaned over, his lips hovering just over your ear. “I’ll give you a taste of some real angel grace later,” he breathed. Then, he kissed the soft spot just below your ear, before lifting away. You punched his arm playfully and laughed.  
Your eyes caught Rob smiling widely at you and Misha from across the table. He didn’t say anything, but his face was warm and sweet. You smiled at him, and he nodded at you. Then, you turned back to Misha’s current bickering with Jared.  
The night was full of laughs and shouting, mostly playful. You ate a personal sized pizza, which you gobbled down faster than you expected. But, you were hungry, and it had been a long day. Once you finished your food, you leaned back in your chair, chatting with Misha and Rich about random scenes from the last season.  
“You did a really great job with the set, Y/N. You learned super quickly. I’m glad you’re here.” Rich smiled sweetly. “And, it’s nice to see someone still smiling when everyone else is stressed and just wants to go home.”  
“Well, I have a reason to smile. I’m working on the set for one of my favorite shows. And everyone has been great. Although, now I’m on Jared and Jensen’s radar. I’ve been told to watch my back.” You chuckled.  
Rich rolled his eyes. “Those two dorks better not scare away a perfectly good set worker. You have no idea how many they have accidently maimed or set on fire.” Rich huffed angrily, then smiled. “Joking. But, their pranks aren’t always nice. I’d smell your shampoo bottle before you use it and look up before passing a doorway. You can’t be too careful around those two.” He pointed behind you. “And Misha isn’t innocent either. He may get you for shits and giggles, no matter how in love he is.” Your stomach flipped at his words.  
“Well, I’ll just have to be extra careful then, and maybe give them a taste of their own medicine.” You giggled.  
Just past one in the morning, you turned to Misha, who seemed to be getting tired. You slowly rubbed his shoulders as he listened to Jared and Rob laughing about something. Misha’s eyes slowly started to flutter.  
You leaned over and whispered, “Misha, you look exhausted. Want to head back up soon?” All Misha did was nod, rubbing his heavy eyes.  
“I’m going to use the restroom really quickly. I’ve needed to pee for almost an hour.” He smiled, then kissed the top of your head, before heading to the corridor behind the table.  
You reached down under your seat for your bag. A smaller framed body quickly slid into Misha’s seat beside you. You peered up to see Rob smiling at you warmly.  
“Hey, Y/N. I’m glad you decided to join the convention team.” He leaned against the table, his eyes red and heavy from exhaustion.  
“Me too. It should be a lot of fun. Thanks for including me tonight. It makes me really feel like part of the team.”  
“Of course! You’re always welcome.” Rob’s eyes flicked to the corridor that Misha had walked down just moments before. “I need to be honest with you, I haven’t seen Misha this happy in a really long time. The last few weeks, he has seen beaming. And I can’t help but blame part of that on you. Whatever you’re doing, it’s making him come alive again. And it’s really good to see my friend like that.” He smiled, then stood, placing a light hand on your shoulder. “I hope he makes you as happy as you make him.” You simply nodded, smiling at the thought of Misha’s happiness being noticeable by those around him. “Good,” Rob whispered. “Goodnight, Y/N. See you tomorrow.”  
“Goodnight,” you responded sweetly as Misha shuffled up to you. Then, you turned to the tired man, and headed towards the elevators.  
**  
Misha opened the door to your room and quickly followed you inside. He was tired, and his main goal was to get to bed as soon as possible. You watched as he shuffled over to the bed, and collapsed onto his back.  
“Long day, huh?” you asked, smiling down at him.  
“Yeah, you could say that. But, it’s been a good one.” You had to agree, minus the plane flight.  
“How close are you and Rob?” you asked abruptly, your mind still brewing on your conversation just a little bit ago. Misha lifted his head a little.  
“Uh, pretty close. He’s a really good friend. Why?” Misha raised an eyebrow.  
You shrugged. “He thanked me tonight. He thanked me for making you happy. He said that he hadn’t seen you so happy in a long time. I was just wondering if he was saying that to be nice, or if he really meant it.”  
Misha propped himself up on his elbow. “He did? Well, he’s right. I am happy, Y/N. Ever since you entered my life, I’ve had this extra pep in my soul. That’s kind of the only way I can describe it. It’s an extra light in me.” His lips curled slightly. “I guess others are noticing it too.”  
You nodded, your cheeks reddening as you stared down at him. “I feel the same way.”  
Misha leaned his head back again. “Now, come cuddle with me so we can get some sleep before morning. It’s going to be a big day for both of us. You have some panels to help coordinate, I have some panels to crash. Oh, and there’s karaoke.” He chuckled a little.  
You shuffled over to him, straddling his knees that were still hanging off the bed. You stood there, staring down at him, and slipped off your shirt. “I thought we were going to take advantage of that big tub in there,” you growled. “And you promised me a taste of real angel grace.” You released your pants, stepping out of them before slowly crawling up Misha’s form. “You promised,” you mewled in his ear.  
Misha’s eyes darkened as he shot up, quickly flipping you onto your back and covering you with his body. His lips traced over your neck as his hand came up and squeezed your breast through your bra.  
“You’re right, Y/N,” he growled. “And I keep my promises.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

It was Misha’s day for photos and a panel, and you couldn’t wait to see where everything went. You had watched a few of his panels on Youtube and asked him multiple times what his craziest questions were. But, he never gave you a good answer. And that made you excited about what would happen next.  
Misha’s photos came first. Fans lined up in front of a large conference room where the op lighting had been set up. The rest of the crew was chatting amongst each other as you peered through the small window of the rear entrance door. The way he smiled, the way he relaxed around everyone, was precious. He was precious.  
A few minutes later, the doors opened, and fans slowly trickled in. The whole thing was like a well-oiled machine. One or two fans would walk up to him, telling them how much he meant to them. And, every time, he would smile sweetly, touched by the kind words. Then, he would happily put on a wig, or wings, or hold some sort of sign, and play right along with the theme. There was no doubt that he loved every moment of interacting with his fans.  
You stood there for another couple of minutes, smiling at Misha, before one of the lead crew members came up behind you. You turned to him, maintaining your smile.  
“C’mon, Y/N. You’ll have more time to stare at him once we get everything set up for his panel.” You rolled your eyes playfully, then followed him off towards the stage room.  
**  
“And now, my lovely creatures, put your hands together for our very special, very handsome angel, Misha Collins!” Rich announced to the room. An immediate roar echoed off the high ceiling, making you giddy with excitement. Misha turned towards you, winking flirtatiously, then jogged onto the stage. He was sporting a light gray blazer with a navy dress shirt, and semi-fitted jeans. And damn,did he look delicious.  
“Hey everyone! Geez, there’s a lot of you. How is everyone doing today? Having fun so far?” The crowd shouted and clapped, and he chuckled. “Good. That’s about to end.” Everyone laughed. He really had a natural way with the crowd, which made your heart flutter. He was a people person, and it was one of his many beautiful traits. He was a natural at making people smile and laugh, especially you.  
The questions quickly started, and Misha answered each one in his own strange little way. There was always a story behind each answer, and you loved hearing them. Many of them were about pranks and scenes with Jensen and Jared, and most recently Alex. He said that even Rich and Rob couldn’t be trusted.  
After about six or seven questions, a young lady came up, clutching the mic as the crew member held it up to her. “Misha?” she asked in a shaky voice. “W-Will you marry me?” Misha smiled sweetly, then giggled.  
“You know, I wouldn’t usually be able to resist such a beautiful specimen, but I have a bit of an announcement to make.” The crowd gasped and chattered. “It’s been a while since I’ve been with someone. And, well, that recently changed.” The crowd suddenly started clapping and shouting.  
“Who is it?” the fan asked with a wide smile.  
“She’s someone I met on the set. A crew member. She’s actually working for the convention this weekend. But, I don’t want to embarrass her—that’s a lie. I totally do. Miss Y/N, would you mind joining me up here?” Misha turned towards the opening at the back of the stage and waited as fans started to clap and whistle.  
You froze. This is not what you were expecting when you agreed to be open about your relationship, or when people said to prepare for what would happen at the Con. This, this was a lot. But, you couldn’t deny him your presence. However, you needed to get back at him somehow.  
You turned to the small group behind you, where you saw Rich. You rushed over to him and whispered your plan quickly into his ear. He grinned, flashing an ounce of the trickster he had played on the show, and headed towards the stage.  
Rich sprinted onto the stage, mic in hand, and rushed over to Misha. His grin was still spread widely across his lips. You stood just behind the curtain, waiting for your plan to fall into place. Rich winked at the crowd, then turned to Misha.  
“Aw, sweetheart, you have such a way with words. I love you soooo much!” Rich then leaned down and planted a wet kiss onto Misha’s cheek. Misha let out a gasp mixed with a laugh as he pulled away. Then, Rich turned back towards the curtain and slipped away. As Misha wiped his face with his sleeve, you tip-toed onto the stage, holding your finger to your lips to silence the crowd. As Misha was busy cleaning Rich’s cooties off of him, you stood behind him, and snuck a kiss onto his other cheek.  
“Dammit, Rich!” Misha screamed as he turned around. But, his face lightened as he saw you standing behind him. “Oh, hey there, gorgeous.” He wrapped his arm around your waist and guided you so you were standing beside him, facing the fans. “Every, this is Miss Y/N Y/L/N. Isn’t she beautiful?” The fans waved and cheered, and you waved back.  
“Hi everyone,” you greeted them shyly. Your heart pounded as you studied everyone. You realized that a part of you was shocked at the positive greeting, but that was the Supernatural Family.  
“She’ll be working the whole Con this weekend, helping wherever she can. So, if you see her, try to be nice. And, if you can’t be nice, just make sure whatever you throw at her isn’t too sharp. I’d like her to come back to me in one piece.” You turned to Misha and shoved him playfully.  
“Hey!” you chuckled.  
Misha’s nose scrunched as he laughed. “In all seriousness, though, she is truly wonderful. And I love her very much.” Several aw’sfilled the room. You turned to him and pressed a quick kiss onto his lips, then turned for the curtains.  
“It’s nice to see you all. Don’t let him bore you to death.” That earned you quite a few laughs. “Thanks, everyone! I’ll see you around.” You waved to the crowd, smiling as many of them waved back. Your eyes scanned the crowd, watching all of the happy faces. Then, your eyes caught on a familiar face. No. It couldn’t be. Not here in Tennessee of all fucking places. In the crowd, about ten rows back, was your sister, sporting her new convention t-shirt. And, beside her, was your ex-husband.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

You leaned your head back onto the wall behind you, letting out a shuddered breath. How the hell was your sister here? And with him? Did they know you were here? How could they? You hadn’t spoken to your family since you left, really. You honestly thought you had left all of that behind.  
The fact that Shawn was there, with your sister Annie by his side, was going to make everything so uncomfortable. And, of course, Misha had just announced your relationship to his fans, and directly to them.  
You closed your eyes as you tried to steady your erratic breathing. Your body stiffened against the wall as you listened to Misha say his long farewell to his fans.  
“Y/N?” you heard a familiar voice whisper beside you. You turned to see Rob Benedict staring at you, his face wrought with concern. “Are you alright?”  
You shook your head. “I-It’s kind of a complicated story.”  
“Is it about Misha?” He tilted his head as he placed a gentle hand on your shoulder.  
“No! Well, not directly.” You closed your eyes for a moment and let out a deep sigh. “M-My ex-husband is here this weekend. When I looked down at the crowd, just now, I saw him with his new partner.”  
Rob’s eyes widened. “Oh, wow. I’m sorry. That must bring up a whole jar of feelings.” He shifted his weight. “But, we are all here for you. You tell us if he gives you any trouble. You’re part of the family.” He leaned in for a light hug. “And Misha won’t let anything bad happen to you.”  
No, he wouldn’t. You knew that. But, the whole situation was… fragile. You just hoped that you could stay behind the scenes and try to avoid running into them.  
“Thank you, Rob. That means a lot,” you answered with a smile. You lifted your head to Misha, who was making his way towards you. He stopped just beside Rob, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Excuse me, kind sir. But, I was wondering if I could steal this ravishing woman from you?” Misha winked your way.  
Rob chuckled, nodded at you. “Of course.” He gave you another brief hug, then headed back towards the stage to join Rich and the band.  
Misha closed the space between you, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I hope that was okay. The fans seemed super excited to meet you.”  
“Yeah, they were great.” You tried to make your voice sound cheery.  
“And that little prank you and Rich pulled was hilarious. You really got me. Was that his idea?” You shook your head. “No? That was all you?” He leaned in a pressed a quick, rough kiss to your lips. “You’re going to fit in around here just fine.” You smiled up at him sweetly, your body stiffening with anxiousness. Misha raised an eyebrow as he felt your mood change. “Y/N, are you okay?”  
You sucked in a breath and bit your lip. “Yeah—I mean—not really.” You lowered your head. “Misha, we need to talk.”  
Misha stepped back, his blushing cheeks quickly turning pale. “About what?”  
Your eyes widened. “Oh lord, not like that. I’m not breaking up with you. No, no. I just mean that there is something I wanted to talk with you about. Something that I saw while I was on stage. I-I just need to be honest with you.” You pursed your lips. “How much time do you have?”  
“I’m done for the day. We are just meeting some of the crew for dinner in a little over an hour.”  
You nodded. “Can we go back up to our room and talk there?” Misha nodded, taking your hand and leading you to the elevators.  
**  
“He couldn’t have known you were here. How the heck would he have found that out?” Misha sat on the corner of the bed, staring up at you. “Is your sister a fan of the show?”  
You shook your head. “Not that I know of. She knows I’m a fan and have been for a while. She never mentioned it to me.”  
“What about Shawn?”  
You shook your head again. “No. He would never watch it with me. He said he wasn’t into ‘that dumb ghost hunter shit’.” You rolled your eyes. “The only show he would watch with me was Game of Thrones. And that’s because some of it is practically porn.”  
“Well, whatever the reason might be, I’m here with you. We’re meeting everyone at a pub in town tonight. Let’s just go out and have some fun. No matter what happens, I’m here.” Misha stood from the bed and took a step towards you. He leaned in, and gently pressed his lips against yours. He deepened the kiss, pulling you against him.  
Once he pulled away, he smirked down at you. “We have twenty minutes before we need to leave.” He grazed his lips across your forehead. “How about I take your mind off your ex-husband and show you how wonderful you are.” His hands smoothed down to your hips. “What that bastard is missing out on.” He slipped his head down, nipping at the exposed skin of your neck. You hummed in response, leaning your head back as Misha sucked and nibbled just below your ear.  
“Misha,” you groaned. That one sound from you lit his fire. He scooped you up, grabbing your legs and wrapping them around his waist. He turned and practically threw you onto the bed. His hands made quick work of your clothes, and then his, leaving you naked and spread before him.  
“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” He crawled over you, kissing his way up from your thighs, to your hips, from your stomach to your breasts. You hissed and moaned beneath him. “I love the sounds you make when I touch you.” He flicked his tongue against one of your nipples, then encased it with his lips. He sucked hard, making you cry out as your back arched. Misha simply chuckled against your skin, sending vibrations throughout your body.  
“Misha, please,” you begged. You reached down and slid your finger over your clit. “Please just fuck me.”  
Misha chuckled, lifting his head. “Eager, are we?” He lowered his body down and replaced your hand with his. “How do you want me to fuck you, Y/N? What do you want?” His voice was low, gravelly, but sincere.  
“Fuck me slowly. I want to feel every inch of you, Misha.” Your eyes met his for a moment before he peered down at your form. He lined himself up with your entrance, then slowly eased himself in.  
“Oh, fuck. You feel so good, Y/N.” His words wisped over your ear as he slowly rolled his hips, easing himself out of you, then gliding himself fully back into you.  
“Oh my god, Misha,” you panted as you closed your eyes.  
“Open them, Y/N,” Misha commanded. “Look at me.” You did as he asked, gazing up at him. Your heart pounded wildly in your chest as those brilliant blue eyes stared back at you. You loved him. That was certain. He was the onlyman who held your heart. And you trusted him fully with it.  
Your body shuddered as you neared your climax. Misha’s finger swirled and flicked over your clit as he slowly picked up his pace. Misha grunted and groaned your name as he slammed faster and deeper into you, before finally sending you over the edge.  
“M—” you tried to say his name, but your body snapped as your intense orgasm rattled you. You dug your nails into his shoulders, quickly triggering his own release. He snarled, slamming the thick threads of his seed deep into you.  
Moments later, he collapsed beside you and pulled you close. You leaned your head against his shoulder.  
“I love you,” you muttered. Misha snapped his head up to look at you.  
“I love you too, Y/N,” he smiled sweetly, planting a soft kiss to your forehead. “And, as much as I’d love to cuddle naked all night, we have dinner plans to make.” He smoothed his hand up your arm before rising up to sit on the edge of the bed. “Now, let’s get dressed and go have some fun.”


	20. Chapter Twenty

The little joint that the cast and crew had chosen was pretty nice. It was like an upscale dive bar, if that even made sense. It was a large place but felt quaint. The arched ceilings were almost cave-like, but the light-colored paint gave the place a comfortable vibe. There were random paintings of multi-colored animals and different local beers. And the light hum of the patrons was oddly calming.  
You sat between Misha and Jared, almost clinging to Misha’s side. His arm was wrapped around your shoulder as he spoke to his friends, his fingers twirling the ends of your hair every once in a while. His relaxed demeanor rubbed off on you, causing your tense muscles to finally relax.  
“I hope people aren’t hazing you too hard,” Jared inquired as he snagged a piece of bread from the middle of the table. You shook your head, smiling.  
“Not at all. Everyone is great. But, it’s almost like the calm before the storm. I just hope that storm isn’t a Category 5.” You both laughed. “I’m just keeping a watchful eye, especially for this one.” You poked Misha’s side, making him jump in his seat.  
“Hey, I’m always nice to you! It’s this lumberjack you have to worry about!” He chuckled as Jared shoved him over you.  
“Hey, don’t squish Y/N!” Jensen shouted from across the table. “Don’t make me come over there!”  
Jared rolled his eyes. “Yes, mom.” You laughed as you leaned against Misha’s shoulder and reached for one of the appetizers on your place. Misha had already eaten half of them, but that was okay. You were just eating so your drink wouldn’t go straight through you.  
You watched as Jensen leaned over and placed a sweet kiss onto his wife’s cheek. Danneel had flown in that day to surprise him, and you finally got to meet her. And she was as nice as she was gorgeous.  
But, as you stared between them, two familiar faces caught your eye. Rob and Rich finally waltzed through the doors, joining the party fashionably late, which you heard was usual. They waved at you, and you waved back. Then, Rich plopped down beside Jensen, Rob joining him on the other side.  
“Now it’s a party,” Rich practically shouted the moment his ass hit the chair. Jensen raised an eyebrow as you giggled.  
“Are you already drunk?” Jensen asked, inspecting the two rosy-cheeked men. Rob shook his head innocently, but Rich just grinned.  
“Hey, the mini bar in my room isn’t so mini. Well, it wasn’t. Now it’s an emptybar.” Rich let out a hearty laugh, then leaned in towards you and Jared. “How is everyone doing tonight?” He winked at you.  
“Oh, I’m doing much better now that you’re here, handsome,” Jared pretended to flirt back. Rich just huffed.  
“And the lovely lady beside you?” Rich’s eyes locked on you.  
“I’m great. Tired, but great.” You smiled sweetly at him.  
He nodded. “Well, good. I’m glad you’re like it here. And kudos on your little prank earlier. That one even caught me off guard! You’re a force to be reckoned with, my dear.” He winked again, then leaned back.  
“Oh, that’s just a taste. If you guys mess with me, you’ll have to watch your backs!” Everyone laughed. Misha pressed a hard kiss onto your cheek and laughed.  
“My little firecracker!” Everyone laughed again. Your eyes lifted to the rest of the room. You were easily the loudest group in the joint, but it was okay. There were easily fifteen of you at the table, including the set crew that were there. But the overall feel was light. There were a few groups of young adults and several couples sitting around you all. You scanned over them, taking in the feel of the crowd. And older couple at the table directly behind Jensen was sharing a bottle of wine and a flatbread pizza, laughing lightly and occasionally taking each other’s hand across the table. Another group of twenty-somethings were to their right, laughing as each one chugged a glass of what seemed to be a mix of several liquors. To the other side of the older couple was another couple who you couldn’t quite make out. All you could tell was there was a young woman facing away from you with a larger built man across from her. The light over them was a bit dimmer than the rest of the place, possibly because it was the corner. All in all, the place was upbeat and friendly.  
“I think the fans really liked you, Y/N,” Rob called over the table. “You got more applause than Misha has in a long time. Maybe we should put you on the show!” Misha scoffed, slapping his hand to his chest.  
“How dare you!” he shouted, pretending to be extremely offended and making you laugh.  
“Hey, I’m just going by what the fans want!” Rob shrugged. Misha lifted his arm from you and crossing his arms over his chest, pretend pouting. You placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.  
“Don’t worry, babe. I’m no threat. Rob doesn’t even have that kind of authority.” He loosened and smiled, letting out a light chuckle that caused his nose to scrunch. You stared up at him, admiring the gorgeous man. Then, someone walking from the bathrooms caught your eye. You knew that profile from a mile away.  
Shawn.  
You stiffened instantly, and Misha noticed. He tilted his head at you. “Y/N?” he asked, but you barely heard him. You watched as your ex-husband weaved between the tables and headed back towards the dimly lit table in the corner, before finally sitting across from who you now recognized as your sister. Her back was still turned to you, but you knew it was her.  
You quickly scurried from your seat and headed for the bathrooms. Your breathing quickened as your chest started to heave. Behind you, you could hear footsteps following you.  
“Y/N!” Misha called from behind you, finally grasping your arm and turning you towards him. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” His gorgeous blue eyes were full of worry. You stared up at him. Your body was practically shaking from shock.  
“Shawn’s here. He’s with Annie. I just saw him. I-I panicked.” His hands wrapped around you and he pulled you close.  
“I’m sorry, babe. I really am. Do you want to leave?” You considered it for a moment, before shaking your head.  
“No. I’m here with you and the others. This is my new life. I’m not going to let the people from my old life ruin it.” Misha smiled down at you, a hint of pride behind his eyes. That glimmer lifted your spirits a little.  
“Trouble in paradise?” a bitchy voice nagged from behind Misha. He moved aside to reveal your sister, clad in a knee length sundress and chunky sandals.  
“Fuck off, Annie. It’s none of your business.” Your words had a lot more bite than you were used to, and it apparently spooked Misha a bit. He stood there beside you, a protective arm around your shoulder. You peered down, noticing that her dress bunched a little around her middle. “You’re fucking pregnant?” You snarled. “Shawn hates kids.”  
“Not if they’re with me,” she teased. “He was stoked when I told him. I guess I’m giving him something you never could.” Without another word, you swung your fist at her head, but Misha pulled you back just in time. He held you back as your sister chuckled, her voice raising an octave. “I guess he wasn’t into crazy either. That must be you’rething.” She snapped at Misha.  
“Leave. Leave or I’ll have someone escort you out.” Misha’s eyes darkened with rage as he gripped you tightly.  
“You can’t make me leave.”  
Misha narrowed his gaze. “We come here every time we’re in town. We know the owner well, and we can have him kick you out if you’d rather have that.” He held his ground, staring her down until she finally rolled her eyes, and entered the bathroom.  
Misha turned to you, his face unreadable. “Misha, I’m sorry—”  
“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, Y/N. I’ll have the owner see them out, and I’ll talk to the head convention staff. I can have their tickets returned and have them removed.” His hand moved up to your face.  
“Don’t kick them out of the convention. I will stay backstage most of the time. I have a feeling they might not even come back.” You placed your hand over his. “Let’s go sit back down.” Misha nodded and smiled, taking your hand and leading you back towards the table.  
After Misha talked to the owner, you relaxed. A small part of you felt horrible having them leave, but you knew that they would stay there and harass you, because that’s the kind of insect each of them were. A pain in your heart throbbed as you thought about your sister’s words. I guess I’m giving him something you never could.Sure, you had tried for kids when you got married, but nothing ever worked. After a while, Shawn mentioned that he didn’t even really like kids, and you stopped trying altogether. Apparently, that was another lie, or he knocked her up and he was stuck. Either way, it wasn’t your problem anymore. You were with Misha now, and if things worked out like they were now, maybe that was something the two of you could talk about one day.  
Jared leaned over your shoulder. “Are you okay?” he whispered. You turned to him and nodded. And, honestly, you were. Even with the emotional rollercoaster you had gone through in the last three hours, you were okay. You were going to be okay. And you knew that the amazing people around you were going to make sure of it.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

The rest of the convention went on without a glitch. You laughed at every panel, and even chatted with a few fans in the hall. And you honestly couldn’t have had a more supportive crew. You looked forward to helping out with the rest of the conventions and getting to know the fans better.  
You weren’t even anxious on the flight back home. After a pretty awesome weekend, and with the man you loved by your side, nothing was going to get in your way. The two of you laughed and talked the whole way, until you fell asleep on Misha’s shoulder an hour from your home airport. He didn’t dare wake you. But, when you got home, you found a photo of you open-mouth sleeping and droolingposted on his Twitter. You’d be mad if it wasn’t for the caption.  
Even when she’s drooling Lake Superior onto my shoulder, she is the most beautiful woman on Earth.  
Apparently, the fans liked that one too. And much to your surprise, you weren’t uncomfortable with the new publicity. It was endearing. Sure, there were a few sour souls out there. But, most of the replies were hearts, aww’s, and kind wishes.  
The moment Misha and you got back, the two of you passed out in your day clothes on top of the bed. A few hours later, you woke up with a stomach rumbling. You turned over, finding Misha in a near yoga pose, snoring.  
“Mish?” you whispered, giving his shoulder a light shake. “Misha?”  
“Wha?” he jumped, startling you a little. “Where’s the fire?”  
You chuckled. “Nowhere, dork.” You brushed the stray hair from his face. “I’m really hungry. I was gonna order something. You in the mood for anything special?” You leaned down and pressed a kiss on his clammy forehead. His eyes fluttered closed at the contact and he let out a low hum.  
“Whatever your heart desires, Y/N. I’m good with anything.” His hands smoothed up your side. You yelped as he pulled you down on top of him, chuckling mischievously. “But only if you lay here with me for a few more minutes.”  
You nestled your face into his neck. “But what if I starve? I haven’t eaten since we had those snacks on the plane. I need food,” you groaned, wiggling loose from his arms. “And I’m sure you’re hungry too. I’m going to have something delivered. There’s no way I’m going back out into the world today.”  
Misha nodded in agreement as he rose from the bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. “I could make us something. I have some stuff in the pantry.” His tired eyes peered up at you, a sweet smile curling on his lips.  
“You should rest. How about Chinese and a movie? I would kill for some barbequed pork fried rice right now. Do you have soy sauce? Or should I ask for extra?” You asked, plugging an order into your food delivery app.  
Misha huffed a soft laugh. “Yes, we have soy sauce.” You stopped for a moment, allowing the simple statement to rush through you. Misha was implying that this was your home too. And it was, you knew that, but you didn’t let it officially click in your brain. Not until now.  
“Okay,” you answered lightly. “What do you want to eat?” You peered over at Misha as he stood and approached you. His arms snaked around your waist and he pressed his forehead to yours.  
“Surprise me.”  
**  
The next morning, you woke up to an empty bed. Weird. Where the hell was Misha?  
You hoisted yourself out of the warmth and headed for the living room. To your surprise, it was empty. Your eyes scanned the silent room for any clue to where Misha may have been, but you came up empty. You shuffled over to the small table beside the door, where his keys and shoes usually rested. Both were gone.  
“What the hell?” you whispered to yourself as you headed for the kitchen. Before your mind could wander any more, you noticed a small note in the middle of the small kitchen island. You picked it up and glanced over it.  
Y/N,  
Sorry for disappearing this morning, but I’m on a mission from God. Everything will explain itself later. But, for now, relax and enjoy a quiet day at home. You certainly deserve it. At 5pm, meet me at the front entrance of the building. Wear something comfortable and bring a jacket. I’ll see you later, beautiful.  
Love,  
Misha  
P.S.- I don’t know why I signed the note. If it was from anyone else, that would be creepy. :)  
You chuckled and tossed the letter back onto the counter. Peering over to the microwave clock, your eyes widened. It was after one in the afternoon already. Damn. You really must have been tired. Well, that still meant that you had three hours to kill before you needed to start getting ready. Fantastic.  
**  
After watching several episodes of your favorite show, and munching on some leftovers for breakfast, you checked the clock. 4:03pm. Perfect. You lifted from the couch and headed to the bedroom. Misha’s note reminded you to wear something casual. So, you grabbed a pair of your favorite skinny jeans, a teal v-neck shirt, and your well-worn black Toms, and headed for the shower.  
Once you were clean, and applied a light layer of make-up, you headed for the door. You checked your phone and smiled. 4:56pm. Four minutes to spare. You slowly made your way to the elevator, giddy with excitement on what your new adventure was going to be. Misha had mentioned rock climbing at a new indoor place nearby. But, with your track record on dates that involved sports, you said that it might not be the best idea. Maybe a movie? But that seemed like a weird thing to keep secret. The mystery tied into this was making you nervous. What the hell could it be?  
You almost ran through the building lobby, excitement taking over your anxiety, and blasted through the front doors. You glanced around at the moderately busy street. No Misha in sight. So, you took a seat on the small bench beside the entrance door and let out a shuddered sigh. Your body shivered with anticipation as you gripped your jacket and scanned your surroundings.  
Your phone buzzed and you slipped it from your pocket. It was a text from Misha.  
Close your eyes.  
A part of you hoped he wasn’t texting and driving. You followed the instructions, trusting his plan completely. You closed them and kept them closed as the sound of a car pulled up in front of you. The door opened, then closed, and light footsteps approached you.  
“Don’t open them yet,” Misha’s sweet whisper instructed. You smiled as he helped you up from the bench and led you a few feet forward. “You look gorgeous, by the way.” You smiled and squeezed his hand, unable to take the suspense anymore. Then, he leaned in close to your ear. “Open your eyes.”  
You followed his instructions and your eyes shot open. Your gaze locked on the car parked right on front of you. It was silver, a brand newfour-door sedan. It was the car you had your eye on for a while now, the one you told Misha you were saving up for. There it was, right in front of you, complete with a big red bow on the top.  
“Surprise,” Misha muttered as he pulled you towards the vehicle.  
“Misha—” You blinked hard. “You didn’t.”  
Misha chuckled. “Ididn’t. We did. A few nights ago, when everyone asked how you ended up with me and you explained your whole car story, that got a few people thinking. Jensen, Jared, Rich, and Rob started texting me. Since you told me not to buy you a car all by myself, I figured it would be okay if more than one of us pitched in.” He smiled, kissing your temple. “Since it was five of us, each of us didn’t have to put in too much.”  
You turned to him, you face glazed over with shock. “You mean, this thing is paid off?” You voice squeaked on the last word. “It took me this long to save up enough for part of a down payment.”  
Misha nodded. “Consider it a gift from the family. It’s not just from me, Y/N. Although, I am partially to blame. It’s from all of us. You’re family, Y/N. Not just because you’re my girlfriend, but because you light up any room you walk into. Everyone loves you.”  
Your face hurt because of how wide you were smiling. As reality set in, tears welled up in your eyes. “Thank you, Misha. Thank you so much.” You spun around and wrapped your arms around him. “This means so much.” You pressed your lips to his, holding them there for a moment, then pulled away. “I don’t know how to thank you guys.”  
Misha chuckled. “No need. This is our ‘thank you’ to you for keeping us smiling.” Misha brushed your cheek lightly, then glanced up at the car. “I thought, tonight, we could take this thing for a little spin. I was thinking about heading out to the fish market on the other side of town and getting a dinner with a view.”  
You nearly jumped with excitement. “I’m down.”  
“Good. You’re driving, darling.” He ushered you closer to the car. But, you stopped, staring at the added bling.  
“Only on one condition. We get rid of that ridiculous bow.”  
Misha laughed. “Deal.”


	22. Chapter Twenty Two - Finale

Your new car drove like a dream. It took almost an hour to get to the little fish market Misha wanted to take you to. It wasn’t because the place was far. No, it was the fact that Misha wanted you to test the machine to its limit, taking it all around town, before heading to the harbor.  
Once the two of you finally got to the little restaurant, Misha ushered you inside, his hand gently placed on your shoulder. You were glad you brought a jacket, because the breeze picked up quite a bit once you got closer to the water, as it always did. The two of you had been there before. But, the food was so good that visiting was always a treat.  
“Oh geez. Take a look at these drink names,” Misha chuckled as he handed you the small drink menu. You scanned them and smiled.  
“Oh, I’m going to have to try the ‘Shredded Shark Bait’. It just sounds too gross to turn down.” You raised an eyebrow. “A strawberry and watermelon blended concoction with chunks of pineapple and strawberries. How have we not heard about these before?”  
Misha shrugged. “I guess they change them up every once in a while. I was leaning towards getting the Sea Foam at Sunset. I think it sounds almost as gross as yours.” Misha smiled. You laughed, then turned to the window beside you. Ships and smaller boats passed though the water, carrying cargo and passengers to where they needed to go. The whole scene was so peaceful.  
After the two of you ordered your drinks, you chatted about future conventions and the future of the show. He mentioned that he was talking with the writers about giving you a character, but you quickly shut that down. You were more of a behind the scenes type of girl. Misha took your hand in his as he laughed about when Alex first started the show, and how they tried their hardest to make him mess up his lines. But, he was pretty good. At least, for the first few days.  
“Once Jared started ripping ass almost on command, Alex couldn’t keep a straight face. I think part of it was because, well, Jared’s farts could wipe out a small city. But, I think he was impressed by the timing too—” The waiter gently placed the drinks onto the table, you first. You inspected the swirl of red, then peered over at Misha’s choice.  
“Mine literally looks like they took a small human and blended it, then added vodka.” You took a sip, then shrugged. “Well, at least people taste like strawberries.”  
Misha laughed, caught off guard by your statement. “I love you, but you are so gross.”  
You just smiled sweetly, taking another sip. Then, you watched him bring his drink to his lips. “You know yours just looks like foamy snot, right?” Perfect timing.Misha chuckled, but his drink caught in his throat. He gasped, before spewing the putrid green liquid all over the table. A laugh erupted from you as he smothered his face with his napkin.  
“That’s not funny, Y/N,” Misha chuckled as he wiped himself down. “Now I have Sea Foam at Sunset in my nose! It burns!”  
“That’s what you get for ordering a drink that looks like it was squeezed out from a used tissue,” you muttered. Misha cackled, his burning nose crinkling.  
“I don’t want dinner anymore,” Misha pouted. You just laughed, before peering back down at your menu.  
“But I thought we could share something. They have those big platters of assorted yumminess that always smell so good when they pass by.” You folded your bottom lip in a pout. “And I’m hungry.”  
Misha smiled. “That actually sounds awesome. Just please, for the love of god, don’t say the snot while I’m eating.” Misha took another sip of his drink, obviously trying his hardest not to look at it.  
“Fine, deal.”  
**  
After dinner, Misha led you on a short walk along the harbor. It was nice to be out, even though the breeze had a bit of a chill. Misha held you tightly against him as the two of you watched the boats and people go by.  
“I never knew the Vancouver area was so beautiful,” you muttered as you stopped him. The sun was just about to go down, and the sky was a wide array of oranges and pinks. You leaned your head against Misha as he wrapped his arm around your waist. “I’m really glad I ended up here.”  
Misha kissed the top of your head. “Me too. I’m glad you decided to call this place home.”  
Home.This really was your home. It was where your dream job was, where your friends were, and where the man of your dreams held you close at night. Sure, you never even flirted with the idea that Misha Collins would be the man who would steal your heart. But, there you were, wrapped in his arms as you enjoyed the night, before heading back to the home you shared.  
You had no idea where your life was going to go from here. But, for now, you wouldn’t trade your new life for the world. You were happy here, and that’s what mattered.


End file.
